ATHEOS
by FinaAlifia
Summary: Hello, aku Luhan dan aku (ternyata) bukan manusia bumi. Pairing : HunHan , ChanKai
1. PROLOG

ATHEOS (PROLOG)

Title : ATHEOS

Author : Fina

Main Casts : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, KAI, Park Chanyeol

Other Casts : Byun Baekhyun, and others

Genre : Trangender/Genderswitch, Fantasy, Romance

WARNING : Typo(s), alur berantakan, GJ

Rated : T

Author ?

Ini baru prolog ya, dan ini prolognya yang ngomong LUHAN, sebagai main cast di sini. Kalau dari Prolog udah gasuka atau dari genrenya gasuka, mending di skip aja ceritanya #hiks … Tapi aku mohon bacanya pelan-pelan ya, biar meresap wkwkwwk xD review juseyo … :*

PROLOG

Hari itu, aku tidak pernah mengira bahwa hidupku akan berubah sepenuhnya. Dimulai dari penculikan misterius di siang hari itu, mimpi aneh yang kudapat hingga terasa sangat nyata (atau mungkin memang nyata), hingga kemampuan-kemampuan aneh yang tiba-tiba ada di dalam diriku. Perlahan, semuanya terlihat jelas. Siapakah aku ? dan kenapa aku berbeda dengan kalian ? kenapa sekelompok lelaki itu menculikku ? dan kenapa harus aku ?

Saat identitasku terbuka, saat semuanya menjadi jelas, hidupku yang sebenarnya pun dimulai. Pertama, aku menganggap bahwa semua itu lelucon belaka. Kenapa manusia harus dilindungi oleh makhluk lain jika kami dikelilingi jenis tekhnologi mutakhir ? kurasa peradaban Bumi sudah maju dengan adanya bom nuklir dan senjata lainnya. Tapi aku salah, manusia mungkin adalah peradaban paling lemah yang kuketahui. Tapi mereka adalah yang terbaik yang kuketahui, percayalah, jika kau bertemu sekumpulan orang yang menguasai sihir tertentu, kau akan membutuhkan ekstra kesabaran dalam menghadapi mereka.

Oh, dan urusan cinta. Kurasa Bumi dan manusia lebih unggul, peraturan tentang mencintai seseorang tidak begitu rumit di sana. Jujur saja, aku bukanlah tipikal gadis yang suka membahas persoalan asmara. Aku lebih suka sendirian, lebih menyeangkan seperti itu. Tapi ketika aku mengatakan ini, aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa aku akan jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang bahkan tidak pernah kupikirkan sebelumnya. Seorang pria dengan watak yang –luar biasa-, kemampuan yang –luar biasa-, dan rupa yang –sangat- luar biasa.

Dan jika kau ingin mengetahui cerita hidupku yang sangat rumit ini. Kuharap kau menyimaknya baik-baik. Jika tidak, yah … itu bukan masalah.


	2. The Beginning of The Story

**ATHEOS (The Beginning of The Story)**

Title : ATHEOS

Author : Fina

Main Casts : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, KAI, Park Chanyeol

Other Casts : EXO members, Abey (OC) , Abigail (OC) , Madame Stupacht (OC)

Genre : Trangender/Genderswitch, Fantasy, Romance

WARNING : Typo(s), alur berantakan, GJ , OC bertebaran di Chapter 1&2

Rated : T

Latar : London, Atheos

Author ?

Annyeonghaseyo :* ini FF ketiga saya, dan nggak kalah GJ sama yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Mohon maaf sekali karena di chapter 1&2 ini EXO-nya belum aku perlihatkan secara gamblang. Ada beberapa tokoh yang berdasarkan imajinasiku sendiri, terserah readers mau bayangin seperti apa mereka. Di sini yang GS Luhan sama Kai aja. Yang lain masi jadi cowok tulen. Maaf kalo FF ini membosankan dan bener-bener gak layak disebut FF, saya menerima segala kritikan, tapi yang sopan. Kalau kalimatnya pedas, buat jaga-jaga … saya bisa santet … hahaha xD bercanda. Kritik boleh, tapi secara halus aja ya, karena saya anaknya emosional TT hehe :D Review/RCL juseyo ;)

_The Beginning of The Story …_starts here ….

Aku tidak yakin apa ini pantas untuk disebut sebuah permulaan. Sebenarnya, ini cukup panjang untuk sebuah permulaan sebuah cerita. Tapi mengingat bahwa ceritaku ini –sangat- rumit, jadi kurasa aku tidak akan memendekkannya.

(Baiklah, aku akan langsung memulainya)

Semuanya berawal pada hari Senin pagi, aku tidak mengingat tanggal berapa saat itu. Tapi satu yang kutahu, seperti remaja pada umumnya, aku membenci hari Senin. Kenapa begitu ? Hari Senin adalah hari di mana semua kesibukan akan dimulai. Pelajaran-pelajaran membosankan, guru-guru menyebalkan, dan sekumpulan anak kurang ajar yang semuanya akan kau temui di hari Senin. Paling tidak itulah 'beberapa' atau bisa kukatakan 'sebagian kecil' yang kubenci di hari Senin.

Pagi itu, semuanya terlihat normal, cukup normal kurasa. Bangun di pagi hari lalu berangkat ke sekolah. Sedikit terburu-buru soal berangkat, karena jam wekerku yang telat berdering. Namun aku berhasil tiba di sekolah tepat waktu, setidaknya sebelum jam pertama berlangsung. Saat tiba di kelas, aku tidak menemukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan. Kecuali komplotan Abigail Whillspurt dan geng-nya yang tidak menghadangku di pintu depan.

Siapa Abigail Whillspurt ? ah, pertanyaan yang bagus. Dia hanyalah cewek Britain dengan segala otak rasisnya. Dia mempunyai dua anggota tetap di dalam geng-nya, Moothy dan Brenda. Yang mana, mereka selalu menggunakanku sebagai objek pembullyan mereka. Menyedihkan ? tidak, aku tidak begitu memikirkannya. Lagipula aku selalu mengacuhkannya.

Kenapa dia menggunakanku sebagai objek pembullyan nya ? Baiklah, maafkan aku karena tidak memperkenalkan diri sebelumnya. Namaku Xi Luhan, paham sampai di situ ? sangat jelas sekali dari namaku bahwa aku adalah orang China. Dan seperti yang kukatakan, Abigail adalah cewek dengan otaknya udangnya yang dipenuhi oleh segala hal rasis dan kecemburuan. Jujur saja, jika dia tidak menggunakan botox pada seluruh wajahnya, dia pasti tidak akan berani membusungkan dadanya di hadapanku.

Karena, bukannya sombong, tapi ini kenyataan. Aku cukup cantik untuk bersaing dengan primadona sekolah itu. Aku memliki rambut panjang sepunggung yang berwarna coklat tua, dan cukup sehat kurasa. Wajahku kecil dan mataku terlihat indah jika kau perhatikan terus menerus. Aku mempunyai hidung kecil mancung dan bibir pink yang tipis. Oh ya, dan kulitku (banyak yang mengatakan) bahwa kulitku terlalu indah untuk dimiliki seorang manusia.

Sebagai satu-satunya gadis China di sekolah, aku menjadi sasaran empuk bagi Abigail dan geng-nya untuk melampiaskan segala unek-uneknya padaku dengan cara yang sangat tidak terhormat.

"Ni Hao Luhan ! Apa kau pergi ke Chinatown kemarin ? karena kulihat wajahmu semakin berbentuk seperti lampion ! hahaha"

Yap, itu dia Abigail. Ingin rasanya kutampar mulutnya, bukan karena aku marah namun karena kebodohannya. Chinatown diadakan hampir seminggu yang lalu, bukannya kemarin malam. Dan bahkan aku tidak yakin dia mengetahui apa itu 'lampion' . Baiklah, bagi kalian yang penasaran bagaimana rupa si Abigail itu akan kujelaskan, berambut pirang, lebih pendek dariku, lebih gendut dariku, kulitnya penuh bercak merah seperti babi. Sedangkan Brenda adalah cewek kulit hitam yang mempunyai ukuran bra –yang sangat- tidak normal, itu sangat besar dan itu bukan pujian. Lalu Moothy adalah yang terbodoh di antara mereka berdua, giginya dikawat warna-warni dan rambutnya berwarna coklat, namun penampilannya terlihat lebih normal dibandingkan dua makhluk lainnya.

Jadi, aku memilih untuk mengacuhkannya sambil memasang earphone untuk menghindari polusi suara yang ada di sekitarku. Mataku menatap langit biru di luar jendela. Itu lebih baik ketimbang melihat Abigail yang masih tertawa dengan suara cemprengnya, dan jangan lupakan dua cewek botox lainnya yang mengikuti tawa cemprengnya.

Hari itu terasa lebih cepat dari biasanya. Tau-tau ketika aku bangun dari tidurku sudah terdengar bel makan siang. Baiklah, aku berterus terang, aku tidur seharian pelajaran di sekolah ini. Kenapa ? bahkan siswa lainnya juga begitu ?

"Luhan, bangunlah. Ini jam makan siang, hari ini ada pudding kesukaanmu di kantin"

Itu adalah suara Luke Abelinion Frost. Atau yang biasa kupanggil Abey. Kenapa tidak kupanggil Luke ? sudah terlalu banyak yag memanggilnya seperti itu. Abey adalah cowok Britain yang ramah dan cukup tampan (menurutku) tingginya seratus delapan puluh lima centimeter. Mempunyai kulit putih bersih dan rambut coklat yang selalu terlihat rapi (bukan klimis, hanya tertata) meskipun setelah ia bermain basket atau melakukan hal-hal melelahkan lainnya. Abey mempunyai mata hazelnut yang hangat sehingga tiap aku memandangnya, aku selalu ingin tetap memandangnya. Abey memiliki aksen British yang sangat kental dan terdengar cukup seksi di telingaku. Dan juga, Abey adalah lelaki pertama yang menyatakan perasaannya padaku, musim semi tahun lalu. Tapi aku menolaknya, kenapa ? karena aku tidak menyukainya.

Tapi sepertinya dia masih sangat sulit untuk melupakanku, bahkan hubungan kita sebagai teman sudah terlalu dekat. Banyak yang mengira kami menjalin hubungan karena kami terlihat serasi, tapi tidak seperti itu kenyataannya. Sebenarnya Abey juga adalah alasan kenapa Abigail membenciku, dari kabar yang kudengar, Abigail menyukai Abey semenjak kepalanya dihantam bola basket yang dilempar oleh Abey di kejuaraan bola basket dua tahun yang lalu. Sungguh tragis.

Aku selalu makan siang dengan Abey, mengingat aku tidak terlalu suka bergaul membuatku tidak mempunyai seorang temanpun kecuali Abey. Lagipula, aku tidak harus berkenalan dengan siapa pun. Mereka akan memohon bantuanku jika memang mereka membutuhkannya. Dan percayalah aku tidak akan memberikannya cuma-cuma.

Siang itu, seperti biasa, aku makan siang dengan Abey. Hanya salad dan pudding, aku tidak dalam masa diet karena (percayalah) berat badanku tidak pernah naik. Aku hanya tidak begitu nafsu makan karena baru saja bangun tidur.

"apa kau tidak tidur semalaman ? karena aku melihat lampu kamarmu yang terus menyala hingga larut malam"

Aku hanya menekan-nekan pudingku lalu memasukkan sesuap besar pada mulutku. Dengan mulut yang penuh aku menjawabnya.

"beberapa buku tidak suka sendirian Ab"

Abey hanya tersenyum menanggapinya, dia tidak pernah merasa terganggu bahkan ketika aku melakukan hal menjijikkan lainnya di hadapannya. Satu hal yang lupa aku katakan padamu adalah, Abey juga merupakan tetanggaku. Wow, semakin dekat saja kami ini.

Ketika bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, mataku kembali terbuka dan segera kumatikan lagu yang mengalun pada ipodku. Jujur saja, aku hanya belajar jika moodku sedang bagus. Yang mana itu tidak pernah terjadi. Kurasa aku harus berterima kasih pada ayah dan ibuku, mereka mewariskan kejeniusannya padaku. Jadi meskipun aku mengacuhkan penjelasan guruku, aku selalu mampu mengerjakan soal apapun yang mereka berikan padaku.

Sebenarnya,sore itu aku sedikit malas untuk berjalan kaki sendirian menuju rumahku. Sedikit menyesal juga karena tidak menerima ajakan Abey untuk pulang dengannya. Bukan tanpa alasan, tapi tadinya aku ingin merenungi semua nasib sial yang menimpa kehidupanku. Mulai dari pindah ke London, bertemu dengan Abigail, dan memiliki orang tua yang –semakin- sibuk.

Di antara bunyi-bunyi klakson dan hilir mudik kendaraan maupun orang beraktifitas di sore itu, kurasa akan sangat sulit untuk merenungi semua nasib sialku. Bukan salah penduduk itu sih sebenarnya, tapi keramaian ini membuatku ingin mengumpat pada mereka. Jalanan di London akhir-akhir ini memang padat. Sebenarnya itu tidak masalah, karena itu merupakan rutinitas mereka, tapi aku adalah tipe yang tidak menyukai keramaian. Jadi maklumi saja.

Akhirnya, aku sampai di jalan kecil menuju rumahku. Ini adalah blok terakhir yang harus kulewati sebelum aku sampai di rumahku.

Matahari terik tengah menerangi jalan yang kupijaki. Keringatku sudah hampir membasahi seluruh bajuku. Saat aku sampai di rumah aku hanya ingin mandi lalu tidur di atas ranjang kecilku yang nyaman. Setidaknya, itulah yang kupikirkan saat itu.

Namun beberapa langkah sebelum belokan terakhir menuju rumahku. Sebuah tangan tiba-tiba menutup mulutku. Membekapnya dengan kain yang telah dilumuri parfum yang sangat memabukkan. Aroma aneh itu langsung tercium di seluruh rongga hidungku. Namun aku mencoba meronta, meskipun kepalaku serasa terhuyung-huyung, mataku terasa sangat berat untuk terbuka. Sia-sia, mereka berhasil. Terakhir yang kuingat, aku tegah berteriak lemah di antara empat orang lelaki di dalam sebuah van. Merasa diriku sangat merepotkan bagi mereka. Kepalaku serasa dihantam sebongkah kayu besar dan kemudian aku kehilangan kesadaran.

Aku tidak tahu berapa lama aku kehilangan kesadaran. Saat sadar, aku mencoba menggerakkan tanganku. Kupikir aku akan berada di sebuah tempat gelap atau remang-remang dengan ikatan kuat di pergelangan tanganku, mulutku akan diplester dengan lakban yang pasti itu sangat sakit. Tapi tidak, semua itu tidak menjadi kenyataan. Karena kenyataan yang kuterima adalah, aku terbaring di sebuah ranjang dan ruangan yang kutempati sangatlah jauh dari kata remang-remang. Seperti sebuah kamar di Rumah Sakit kurasa, hanya saja ruangan itu adalah ruangan terbersih dan tercanggih untuk sebuah Rumah Sakit di Inggris.

Aku bangkit dari tidurku sebelum sesuatu yang aneh terjadi padaku (lagi). Saat aku bangun, aku sadar bahwa baju yang kupakai bukanlah baju Rumah Sakit yang biasa kutemui di Inggris, terlebih London. Bajunya terlihat normal, baju terusan, longgar, berwarna putih dengan garis biru. Aku bersyukr, paling tidak, ada yang normal di sini. Tapi ketika aku menyibak selimutku dan mencoba untuk turun dari ranjang, aku kembali dikejutkan dengan hal yang tidak mungkin. Ranjang itu berbentuk seperti sebuah nampan raksasa yang melayang, tidak ada kaki ranjang yang menopangnya. Seperti sulap, aku berkali-kali mengeceknya dengan mengibaskan tanganku ke bagian sudut ranjang. Namun aku tidak menemukan apapun di sana.

"nona !"

Aku sempat terlonjak karena teriakan yang berasal dari pintu itu. Seorang wanita paruh baya berbaju putih dan tampak seperti perawat. Walaupun aku sedikit tidak yakin dengan bajunya, jika baju perawat biasanya berwarna putih dan sederhana, maka tidak dengan wanita ini. Dia memakai baju terusan berwarna putih yang panjangnya hampir menutupi kakinya jika saja ia tidak memakai heels yang menunjukkan bahwa dia mempunyai sepasang kaki, perawat dengan heels, sangat tidak normal dan bordiran berlebih yang ada di bagian dadanya itu, terlihat tidak seperti perawat pada umumnya. Ia tengah berteriak padaku dengan wajah tegangnya. Aku sempat bertanya-tanya apa aku melakukan kesalahan ?

Wanita itu mendekat padaku, melihatku dengan tatapan menyelidiknya. Matanya beralih melihat kakiku, lalu tangannya mengetuk kakiku dengan bolpoin putih yang ada di tangannya.

"bagaimana kau bisa turun ?"

Aku mengernyitkan keningku pada wanita itu. Apa dia bahkan sadar bahwa jarak antara ranjang melayang dan lantai tidak cukup jauh. Atau bahkan apa ia sadar bahwa ranjang ada di sampingku tengah melayang tanpa kaki penyangga ?

"aku bertanya padamu, gadis bumi"

"oh … aku ? ya , seperti yang kau lihat, aku mempunyai kaki dan karena kaki ini aku bisa turun dari ranjang aneh itu. Dan kau memanggilku gadis bumi ? apa kau menghinaku ?"

Wanita itu menunjukkan ekspresi herannya saat aku menanyakan pertanyaan terakhirku. Lalu kembali menjelajahi tubuhku dengan tatapan merendahkannya. Bertingkah seolah derajatnya lebih tinggi daripada aku.

Harusnya dia sadar bahwa dia sudah tua. Bahkan keriputnya masih terlihat setelah memakai polesan yang cukup tebal.

"Oh, aku sangat ingin melakukannya. Jika saja bukan Lord Master Sehun yang memerintahkanmu untuk dibawa ke sini, aku pasti sudah melakukannya. Kau dan tubuhmu ! Aku bahkan heran, selemah apa planet yang kau tinggali hingga sel-sel yang ada di tubuhmu tampak seperti plyto"

Menurutmu, harus seperti apa ekspresiku ? aku bahkan tidak mengerti satupun yang dimaksud oleh wanita ini. Dia bahkan mencaci makiku dengan ungkapan yang tidak dapat kucerna. Jadi aku hanya membuka mulutku, menganga dan menatapnya dengan tatapan 'tidak mengerti' seperti yang biasa kutunjukkan pada Mr. Brund ketika mengajarkan aljabar.

Wanita itu kemudian menyibukkan tangannya, ia mengambil sebuah alat pemeriksa yang tidak pernah kutemui sebelumya. Berbentuk panjang, tidak begitu lebar, seukuran dengan tubuhku, transparan, dan cara kerjanya sepertinya sama dengan handphone milik Tony Stark yang ada di film Iron Man, hanya saja benda itu melayang beberapa centimeter dari tanah. Dia menyentuh permukaannya dengan sangat ahli, meskipun aku tidak yakin apa yang sedang dia lakukan.

"boleh kutanya siapa namamu ? dan siapa Sehun ? apa dia orang Korea ? namanya seperti orang Korea, dan apa itu plyto ?"

Wanita itu menatapku geram. Aku mulai bertanya-tanya tentang temperamen wanita di depanku ini ? apa salahnya orang bertanya ?

"beraninya kau menyebut Lord Master tertinggi tanpa julukan agungnya ?! Dan beraninya kau mengatainya sebagai orang Kor .. ko –"

"Korea ?"

"ya ! itu ! Dengar, gadis bumi pongah ! Lord Master Sehun adalah lelaki yang paling disegani di Atheos, dan jika kau berani memanggilnya dengan nama depannya aku bersumpah Dewan Tertinggi akan memberimu hukuman yang pantas !"

Aku tidak mengerti dengan wanita ini. Sungguh, Atheos ? Lord Master ? kenapa aku dipaksa menghadapi wanita tua bertemperamen buruk seperti dia ? Semenjak kapan menanyakan kewarganegaraan menjadi semacam hinaan ? Dan jika lelaki bernama Sehun itu adalah orang yang menyelamatkanku. Itu berarti dia yang membawaku ke sini, dengan kata lain dia adalah penculikku. Bukankah seharusnya aku yang marah dengan semuanya ?

"bu … maaf, aku tidak tahu siapa kau. Atau siapa itu 'Lord Master Sehun' ? aku hanya ingin tahu kenapa kau memanggilku dengan sebutan gadis bumi ? dan kenapa kau marah pada pertanyaan sederhana yang kuberikan ? Yang kutahu pemuda bernama Sehun itu adalah penculik yang membawaku ke sini !"

Wanita itu menggeser alat yang ada di depanku dengan kasar. Matanya berubah menjadi semerah darah hingga kupikir aku akan disantapnya. Dia berjalan dan menghimpit tubuhku hingga menabrak dinding kaca yang ada di belakangku.

Dari sudut ini, aku bisa melihat kerutan-kerutannya yang semakin menjadi, dan beberapa flek hitamnya yang tiba-tiba muncul di sekitar matanya. Dan itu mengerikkan.

"Saat pertama Lord Master membawamu ke sini, dia memerintahkanku untuk memberi vaksin pada tubuhmu. Aku berharap vaksin itu akan melumpuhkan tubuhmu seperti layaknya manusia bumi lain ! Aku bahkan sangat terkejut ketika kau berhasil turun dari ranjang tanpa bantuan siapapun ! Dengarkan aku baik-baik ! Lord Master sangat memperhatikanmu dan aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau mengatainya sebagai penculik. Bahkan pujian terindah untuk Lord Master tidak akan berarti jika itu berasal dari mulut busukmu ! Manusia Bumi !"

Sungguh mengerikan, menatap wanita tua itu marah tepat di hadapanku. Entah hanya halusinasiku atau apa, tapi dia seolah merubah bentuknya saat marah. Hidungnya menjadi lebih besar, kutil besar berwarna hitam juga mulai tumbuh di ujung batang hidungnya. Matanya menjadi berwarna hitam pekat dan kulitnya sedikit bersisik.

Namun saat dia memundurkan langkahnya, rupa yang kulihat hanyalah wanita paruh baya anggun dan berkeriput yang sedang menatap sinis padaku. Namun tetap saja, dengan wujud normalnya, dia tetap terlihat mengerikan.

"Madame Stupacht ?"

Kami berdua mengalihkan perhatian kami pada suara tersebut. Saat aku menoleh dan melihat pada ujung pintu yang terbuka. Seseorang memasuki kamar ini. Seorang wanita yang sangat anggun, tubuhnya tinggi ramping, rambut hitam sebahunya ia biarkan terurai, wajahnya sangat tegas dan berwibawa. Dia adalah wanita teranggun yang pernah kulihat sepanjang hidupku.

Hanya saja, -lagilagi- aku mulai terusik dengan pakaian yang dikenakannya. Apa kau tahu pakaian Narcissa Malfoy di film Harry Potter ? dengan baju terusan panjang berwana hitam kelam dan sebuah permata indah yang ada di perpotongan lehernya. Bedanya, bajunya memiliki corak berwarna biru tua. Biasanya, seseorang yang memakai baju seperti itu akan terlihat aneh, namun wanita ini terlihat sangat anggun, ditambah warna suaranya yang tegas. Dia … bagaimana mengatakannya ? sempurna.

"Lady Master Kai …"

Wanita paruh baya di depanku memberikan hormat terdalamnya. Sedangkan aku masih menatapnya dengan tatapan takjubku. Bahkan Abigail akan kehilangan kata-katanya jika ia melihat wanita yang dipanggil 'Lady Master Kai' oleh wanita temperamen di depanku ini.

Wanita paruh baya itu menatapku geram saat ia bangkit dari hormatnya. Matanya mulai menyala merah seperti sebelumnya.

"apa kau tidak memberikan hormat ?!"

Aku mengernyit heran pada wanita di depanku. Kenapa aku harus memberi hormat pada wanita yang bahkan tidak kukenal ? Meskipun aku memujinya, aku tidak harus memberikan hormat yang berlebihan seperti yang dilakukannya bukan ?

"cukup madame, gadis itu belum tahu apa-apa. Kita berdua bagaimana reaksi kakakku jika kau menyakitinya"

"maafkan aku Lady Master"

Sejujurnya, aku sedikit tersinggung karena dia mengataiku dengan 'belum tahu apa-apa' . Tapi jika dipikirkan lagi, aku memang tidak bisa mencerna satupun kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh wanita paruh baya tadi. Jadi aku memilih mengalah.

Tatapan wanita yang dipanggil 'Lady' itu melembut kepadaku, namun tetap saja aura patriotnya yang menyala-nyala masih sangat terasa. Dia berjalan mendekat padaku, mengusap suraiku lembut. Lalu tersenyum lagi. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi aku menyukai senyumnya. Rasanya seperti melihat senyum ibuku.

"lebih baik kau beristirahat, setelah keadaanmu lebih baik kami akan mengantarmu pulang"

Itu adalah kalimat terakhir yang ia berikan padaku. Lalu dia dan perawat paruh baya mengerikan itu meninggalkanku sendiri di kamar. Meskipun aku tidak tahu di mana sebenarnya aku berada, tapi satu hal yang kutahu. Aku akan pulang, dan Lady itu menyuruhku untuk beristirahat. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk tidur.

Saat aku bangun, aku telah berada persis di kamarku dengan interior yang benar-benar persis seperti kamarku. Tidak ada ranjang aneh, wanita tua temperamental, dan wanita anggun bernama Kai. Aku mengusap keringat pada dahiku, ketika aku melihat tubuhku, seragam sekolah yang kukenakan masih melekat pada tubuhku, bukan baju rumah sakit aneh yang tadinya serasa kukenakan. Ranjang kecil yang sedang menopang badanku terlihat sedikit berantakan dan basah, mungkin karena tubuhku memprpduksi terlalu banyak keringat.

Aku bangun dan memijakkan kakiku di lantai kamar, berjalan ke arah jendela kecil yang ada di pojok kanan kamarku. Mataku menyusuri belokan kecil yang ada di samping rumah. Tidak ada apa-apa di sana, yang mana itu membuatku lega mendapati tidak ada sesuatu yang aneh di sana.

"mimpi yang aneh"

Gumamku pada diriku sendiri. Tanpa tahu bahwa semuanya masih akan dimulai.

_The Beginning of The Story_, ends here …

GJ kan ? banget … pasti pake ngantuk-ngantuk bacanya … penjelasannya terlalu bertele-tele kan ? maaf banget, soalnya aku maunya bener-bener jelasin sampe detail ke readers semua. Maaf banget ya sampe sepanjang ini. TT Sekali lagi, di sini anak EXO masih belum keluar, akarena semua anak EXO itu penghuni ATHEOS kecuali Luhan. Keurom … Review/RCL Juseyo #bowbowbow


	3. Who is Sehun

**ATHEOS (Who is Sehun ?)**

Title : ATHEOS

Author : Fina

Main Casts : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, KAI, Park Chanyeol

Other Casts : EXO members, Abey (OC) , Abigail (OC)

Genre : Trangender/Genderswitch, Fantasy, Romance

WARNING : Typo(s), alur berantakan, GJ , OC bertebaran di Chapter 1&2 .

Rated : T

Latar : London

Author ?

Annyeonghaseyo … Ini chapter 2 ya. Dan sekali lagi EXO masih belum muncul di sini. EXO bakal bener-bener muncul di chapter 3. Karena Chapter 3 Luhan udah ada di Atheos. Manimani mianhamnida readers-nim TT . Aku nggak tahu juga kenapa aku ngepost FF semacam ini TT .

_Who is Sehun,_ startshere …

Makan malam di keluarga Xi terasa sangat … biasa saja. Semuanya diam dan focus pada makanan yang terhidang di hadapan kami. Rumah kami yang sederhana benar-benar tidak memperlihatkan jati diri keluarga kami yang sebenarnya. Ayahku adalah seorang dosen astronom di Universitas Cambridge, dan ibuku juga seorang astronom yang bekerja di sebuah lembaga di Inggris.

Keluarga kami hanya beranggotakan tiga orang, sedangkan aku adalah anak tunggal dalam keluarga Xi. Saat makan, aku sangat ingin menceritakan mimpi anehku pada ayah dan ibuku. Karena semuanya terasa terlalu nyata. Sebagian kecil dari hatiku mengatakan bahwa semua itu sungguh terjadi. Tapi, semua itu tidak masuk akal. Pukul 15.00 aku pulang dari sekolah, dan insiden penculikan itu mungkin sekitar 15.15. Dan rasanya tidak mungkin aku bisa kembali pukul 15.30 bila memang aku diculik dan bertemu dengan wanita menyeramkan itu.

"Lu, kau tidak suka makanannya ?"

Suara lembut ibuku membuyarkan lamunanku, lalu aku tersadar bahwa sedari tadi aku hanya mengiris-iris daging steak yang ada di depanku tanpa memakannya. Kuhembuskan nafasku dengan lemah lalu tersenyum pada ibuku. Satu potongan daging steak berhasil kumasukkan ke dalam mulutku.

Daging itu terasa empuk, namun aku tidak begitu peduli pada rasanya. Pikiranku terus tertuju pada mimpiku. Aku tidak peduli dengan wanita tua bertemperamen buruk yang ada di mimpiku ataupun Lady Kai yang sangat anggun. Aku selalu memikirkan 'Lord Master Sehun' , entah kenapa, tapi nama lelaki itu terus berputar-putar dalam kepalaku.

"Lu, apa ada yang mengganggumu ?"

Kali ini, suara ayahku membuyarkan lamunanku.

"kau terlihat sedikit tertekan. Apa ada yang kau pikirkan ?"

Entah apa yang kupikirkan saat itu, namun aku langsung menanyakan sesuatu yang membuat ayah dan ibuku kikuk untuk menjawabnya. Aku menanyakan sebuah nama.

"ayah, apa kau mengenal seseorang bernama Sehun ?"

Suasana di meja makan spontan berubah saat aku menanyakan hal itu. Ayah dan ibu menghentikan aktifitas menyantapnya lalu memandang satu sama lain. Aku tidak mengerti apa aku mengatakan hal yang salah.

Kenapa nama Sehun selalu membuatku terlihat salah.

"kenapa kau bertanya tentang nama itu nak ?"

Nada bicara ayah memang sangat lancar. Namun caranya meneguk segelas air putih dan mencoba senormal mungkin dihadapanku benar-benar terlihat aneh.

"entahlah, aku hanya terus terbayang nama itu semenjak pulang dari sekolah"

"jangan terlalu dipikirkan, mungkin hanya halusinasimu saja. Sekarang pergilah tidur"

Halusinasi tentang sebuah nama. Wow, terima kasih ayah, kau benar-benar sangat membantu.

Setelah potongan terakhir daging steak yang kumakan, aku mulai beranjak dari kursiku. Setelah mencium pipi ayah dan ibuku, aku bergegas menuju kamarku. Aku tahu saat itu ayah dan ibuku menyembunyikan sesuatu, namun aku memilih untuk tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Dan aku mulai memutuskan bahwa kejadian aneh di sebuah kamar Rumah Sakit aneh itu hanyalah mimpi belaka.

Saat masuk ke dalam kamarku, aku melihat seorang lelaki bersurai coklat sedang menatapku dari luar jendela. Tapi itu mustahil, kamarku berada di lantai dua yang berarti seseorang harus memakai tangga untuk memperlihatkan kepala dan wajahnya dengan tepat dalam bingkai jendela kamarku. Aku tidak menjerit, namun sedikit terperanjak. Aku tidak mengenali wajah lelaki itu karena tertutup oleh bayangan sehingga hanya surainya yang terlihat olehku. Ketika aku menghidupkan lampu kamarku untuk melihat dengan jelas rupa lelaki itu, dia sudah tidak ada di sana.

Aku berjalan dengan cepat ke arah jendela, membukanya dan mengeluarkan kepalaku. Menolehkannya ke samping,atas, dan bawah. Karena aku yakin itu bukanlah sebuah halusinasiku belaka.

Di pagi hari, semuanya terlihat cukup normal. Sampai aku merasa ada angin lembut yang membelai pipiku. Anehnya, jendela sudah kututup., jadi tidak mungkin angin tiba-tiba masuk dan menyentuh lembut pipiku bukan ?

Perlahan, aku berjalan menuju jendela kecilku. Lagi-lagi mataku memicing pada belokan yang ada di sebelah rumahku, sebagian dari diriku mengharapkan sesuatu yang akan kulihat di sana. Namun nihil, tidak ada apapun di sana. Saat mengalihkan pandanganku menuju rumah Abey, aku melihat dia yang melambaikan tangannya padaku dengan senyum khasnya. Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapinya lalu pergi untuk membersihkan tubuhku.

Saat sudah bersiap memakai baju seragam sekolahku, aku turun ke bawah untuk menyapa ayah dan ibuku yang sudah bangun terlebih dahulu. Sedikit terkejut saat ayah dan ibuku berpakaian lebih rapi daripada biasanya.

"kenapa kalian terlihat berbeda ?"

Ayah dan ibuku menatapku dengan kening berkerut. Lalu ibuku melihatku dengan tawa kecil dari mulutnya.

"sayang, ini adalah hari ulang tahun Inggris. Apa kau melupakannya ?"

Aku menepuk dahiku lalu segera berlari menuju kamarku. Mengambil topi dan pita rambut lalu dengan cepat menguncir kuda rambut panjangku. Aku benar-benar lupa bahwa hari ini akan ada upacara penghormatan yang diadakan di lapangan sekolahku. Ketika melirik jam, aku sadar bahwa lima belas menit lagi upacara akan dimulai. Yang mana aku akan terlambat.

Dengan terburu-buru aku mengambil sebuah roti gandum dan menggigitnya lalu berpamitan pada ayah dan ibuku. Aku benar-benar kacau pagi ini.

Setelah beberapa langkah keluar dari rumah, aku melihat tali sepatuku yang lepas. Jadi mau tidak mau aku harus berjongkok dan membetulkannya. Aku yakin tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menyimpulkan tali-tali itu kembali. Toh bagaimanapun juga aku akan terlambat.

"wow, lihat teman-teman … si lampion ini sedang bertekuk lutut padaku"

Aku baru saja akan mengumpat saat mendengar suara yang terdengar di atasku. Itu Abigail, dan aku sempat heran kenapa dia berada di rumahku. Aku baru saja akan memakinya karena dia yang datang ke rumahku dan tiba-tiba mengatakan hal yang tidak pantas kepadaku.

Tapi saat aku mengangkat tubuhku dan menatap matanya, perhatianku teralih melihat gedung sekolah yang ada di belakangnya. Dan ketika kubalikkan badanku, aku hanya melihat gerbang sekolah yang terbuka, aneh bahkan aku tidak ingat kapan aku melewatinya. Aku bersumpah bahwa aku sedang membetulkan tali sepatuku di depan rumah. Tidak mungkin aku berada di sini secara tiba-tiba. Kulihat jam tangan yang meililit pergelangan tanganku, bahkan kurang dari satu menit sebelum aku keluar dari rumah. Tidak mungkin aku sampai ke sekolah secepat ini.

Abigail yang ada di hadapanku menatapku dengan tatapan anehnya. Sebelum dia kembali berceloteh untuk menggangguku. Aku berjalan melewatinya dengan perasaan takut. Semuanya terjadi secara bersamaan, mimipi yang aneh, lelaki aneh yang muncul di jendela kamarku, dan sekarang aku berpindah tempat tanpa harus berjalan terlebih dahulu bahkan aku tidak sadar kapan aku melakukannya. Dengan langkah kaki cepat aku berjalan menyusuri koridor dan masuk ke dalam kelas dengan tergesa-gesa. Aku mengusap wajahku kasar, kemudian membuka botol air putih yang kubawa dari rumah. Sepertinya percuma saja, aku tetap memikirkan hal-hal di luar akal sehat ini.

"Luhan ?"

Dengan spontan aku menepis kasar tangan Abey yang memegang bahuku. Kutatap wajahnya yang menatap khawatir padaku. Apa terlihat sangat jelas jika aku dalam keadaan yang tidak baik-baik saja ?

"jika kau tidak enak badan, kau bisa ke ruang kesehatan"

Berada di ruang kesehatan sendirian setelah semua ini berlangsung ? tidak. Aku tidak mau ada hal aneh yang menimpaku lagi. Lebih baik aku menerima cercaan Abigail ketimbang berada sendirian di ruang kesehatan.

"tidak, aku tidak apa-apa"

Setelah itu, sambil berpura-pura menganggap semuanya normal. Kami berdua beranjak menuju lapangan sekolah yang sudah disesaki oleh ratusan siswa yang ada di sekolah itu.

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caraku menceritakan semua kejadian itu. Itu adalah kejadian paling menakjubkan yang pernah kulihat dalam hidupku. Aku ketakutan, namun juga terkesima dengan semuanya.

Baiklah, kalian ingat bahwa aku dan Abey yang pergi menyusul anak-anak lain yang sudah bersiap di lapangan. Berbaris dengan rapi lalu bersiap memulai upacara penghormatan ulang tahun Inggris. Ini adalah upacara rutin yang dilakukan setiap tahunnya. Tapi aku yakin ini adalah upacara terbaik yag pernah kuikuti.

Apa kau pernah diserang oleh sekawanan makhluk mengerikan yang mempunyai rupa yang sangat tidak menyenangkan ? atau diselamatkan oleh beberapa prajurit yang bahkan tidak kau ketahui dari mana asal mereka ?

Itulah yang terjadi padaku dan semua temanku yang ada di sekolah ini.

Belum lama setelah upacara dimulai. Para siswa yang sedang mengikutinya tidak lagi gaduh dan cenderung hikmat melakukannya. Namun saat pembacaan puisi oleh Abigail Whillspurt yang –duh- sangat tidak tulus dari hatinya. Pernahkah kau melihat orang membaca puisi sedih dengan senyuman di wajahnya, ya tuhan apa sekolah tidak bisa menemukan anak yang lebih pantas ? Seluruh sekolah menatapnya dengan heran ada juga yang mengumpat secara perlahan padanya. Sedangkan Moothy dan Brenda menatap Ratu mereka itu dengan sangat bangga. Sekali lagi … Ya tuhan.

"Luhan … kau harus pergi"

Di saat aku mengumpat tertahan pada Abigail, aku mendengar suara yang sangat jelas bahwa itu suara laki-laki. Tapi itu tidak mungkin karena aku berada dalam barisan perempuan. Aku melihat ke kanan kiriku, mencari sumber suara itu, tapi aku tidak menemukannya. Dan aku yakin itu bukan suara Abey. Namun dari kejauhan Abey sedang menatapku dengan tatapan lembutnya.

Oh ayolah, aku bahkan tidak memerlukannya. Setelah sejenak aku mencari dan tidak menemukan sumber suara itu. Tiba-tiba saja Abigail menjerit karena sebuah anak panah berwarna hitam menancap tepat di depannya. Kemudian seluruh siswa menatap takut pada anak panah itu, tidak ada yang tahu darimana asal anak panah itu. Aku hanya menatapnya dari kejauhan dengan mata memicingku.

"pergi ! Sekarang !"

Seolah tuli, aku tidak mendengarkan bisikan aneh itu. Aku tahu itu sebuah perintah, namun kakiku serasa kaku. Mimpi aneh itupun kembali terekam dalam memoriku. Mataku mulai berair, aku tidak bisa menahan semua ini, aku ketakutan.

"aaaahhhh !"

Seorang siswi yang berada di ujung selatan berteriak sangat keras saat melihat temannya tertusuk sebilah pedang berwarna hitam. Darah anak itu menggenang di sekitar tubuhnya berbaring. Lalu sedetik kemudian, seluruh siswa berlari dan berteriak ketakutan. Namun aku tetap berada di tempat dengan tubuh yang sudah terbalut ketakutan.

Sebuah ledakan memperburuk situasi saat itu. Tanah di sekitar sekolahku bergemuruh, sebuah batu yang sangat besar jatuh berada tepat di hadapanku. Saat terbuka atau lebih tepatnya retak, batu itu memancarkan cahaya merah yang sangat menyilaukan mataku hingga aku harus menutupnya. Setelah cahaya itu hilang, batu besar itu mengeluarkan makhluk-makhluk terburuk yang pernah kulihat sebelumnya, dengan tubuh berwarna abu-abu kehitaman dan cuping seperti kelelawar, dari sekilas yang kulihat iris matanya berwarna kuning dan memicing ke atas. Saat sesosok makhluk itu tengah melemparkan belatinya tepat ke arahku. Aku merasa bahwa aku akan mati saat itu juga, namun ternyata tubuhku berpindah tempat dengan tanpa kusadari. Saat mataku terbuka, aku melihat Lady Master Kai yang tengah memelukku.

Tatapannya menatap mataku dengan was-was. Saat aku melihat sekeliling, seluruh murid tengah berada di koridor sambil menatap takjub pada kejadian yang tengah berada tepat di depan mata kami.

"ikuti arah koridor ini. Kalian akan menemukan bus yang akan membawa kalian ke tempat yang aman"

Seluruh siswa tampak menatap takjub pada Lady Master Kai yang mengkomando mereka dengan suara lantangnya. Mereka bahkan tidak bergerak atas perintah yang diberikan olehnya.

"SEKARANG !"

Segera setelah Lady Master Kai berteriak pada mereka. Seluruh siswa berbondong-bondong berlari menuju arah yang diperintahkan Lady Kai. Tapi tidak denganku, tubuhku seolah terpaku di sana terlalu takjub melihat semuanya yang terjadi di depan mataku. Bahkan aku tidak pernah berfikir bahwa lapangan sekolahku akan menjadi sebuah medan pertempuran.

Sepeninggal Lady Master Kai yang kemudian mengikuti pertempuran yang berlangsung di lapangan sekolah kami, mataku terlalu sibuk melihat salah seorang lelaki (yang aku yakin adalah kaum Lady Kai) yang dengan lihainya memainkan pedangnya. Mengayunkannya pada beberapa makhluk mengerikan itu lalu menghancurkan mereka menjadi debu-debu hitam yang teruari oleh udara.

Namun saat aku melihatnya, sosoknya tiba-tiba melebur menjadi bayangan hitam. Lalu saat aku memperhatikan sekitar, dia sudah berada di atap sekolah dan melakukan hal yang sama pada makhluk lainnya. Membelahnya menjadi dua ataupun memangkas kepala mereka. Kami tersadar saat tatapan kami bertemu, dia menatap mataku dengan tajam saat aku juga menatap matanya. Itu adalah iris terindah yang pernah kulihat.

Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas karena tudung hitam yang dikenakannya. Namun aku tahu wajahnya pasti setampan tatapannya (maaf).

Aku merasa bersalah saat salah satu makhluk mengerikan itu berhasil memukul kepalanya dengan tongkat besar yang dipegangnya lalu melemparnya dengan keras dari atap. Laki-laki itu terlempar jauh hingga berada beberapa meter dari tempatku berdiri.

Entah apa yang kupikirkan, namun aku melindungi lelaki itu saat sebuah anak panah tengah membidiknya. Dengan bodohnya aku memeluk lelaki itu dan merasakan tajamnya anak panah yang menusuk bahuku. Laki-laki itu melihatku dengan tatapan terkejutnya, lalu melempar pedangnya ke arah (kutebak) makhluk itu. Dia memelukku dengan tangannya yang terbalut kain hitam. Wajahnya tampak sangat tampan jika dilihat dari dekat.

"KAI ! bawa dia !"

Dalam kesadaran yang tidak penuh aku mendengar teriakan cemasnya dan melihat wajah khawatirnya. Lalu aku merasakan tangan lembut Lady Kai yang memelukku. Entah bagaimana caranya, dia menerbangkanku dan menggiringku menuju sebuah kapal yang sangat besar. Kapal yang tidak pernah kulihat sebelumnya, terlihat sangat kokoh dan bersinar. Itu benar, sangat bersinar.

Lady Kai menempatkanku di atas sebuah ranjang, dan kurasa itu ranjang yang sama yang ada dalam mimpiku. Dia membuka seragamku –ralat- merobek seragamku dengan pisaunya, lalu menekan kuat lukaku dengan kain basah berbau alchohol yang ada di tangannya. Aku hanya meringis kesakitan, tapi jika aku tidak terlalu menjaga image,ku. Mungkin aku sudah berteriak dengan sangat keras.

"kau boleh berteriak"

Lady Kai berbicara seolah dia mengerti apa yang sedang kupikirkan. Jadi, aku lakukan apa yang dia anjurkan.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH ! Ya tuhan … ini … sangat sakit !"

Wajah Lady Kai tampak sangat professional dalam menanggapi lukaku yang terbilang parah. Dia mengeluarkan suntikan dengan jarum suntik yang sangat tidak lazim besarnya, aku menatap jarum itu dengan sangat ketakutan dan menanyakan Lady Kai dengan tatapanku, apa dia serius akan menancapkannya pada lukaku namun dia hanya melihatku dengan cemas.

"tahan, ini akan sangat sakit"

Aku tidak akan menagatakan bagaimana sakitnya saat jarum suntik itu menembus lukaku. Bahkan Lady Kai melihatku dengan cemas pada rautnya. Lalu mengusap bekas suntikan itu dengan sangat berhati-hati.

Nafasku masih tersengal-sengal saat sekumpulan kaum Lady Kai memasuki tempatku dirawat. Mereka membantu Lady Kai mempersiapkan sesuatu, yang dari kulihat sepertinya mereka sedang meracik obatku. Lalu lelaki dengan mata elang itu datang, dia berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa saat melihat bahuku yang masih mengeluarkan darah.

"di mana Stupacht ?"

"dia akan datang sebentar lagi, nyalakan mesinnya. Kita harus kembali, lukanya telah terkontaminasi racun Demons"

"maka berikan dia vaksin itu ?!"

"jika dia bukan orang yang tepat dia akan melebur karena vaksin itu ! aku mencoba melindunginya !"

Mereka berdua bertengkar, mempermasalahkan sebuah vaksin dan Lady Kai berhasil menutup mulut lelaki itu. Namun sepertinya, bentakan Lady Kai tidak membuatnya lebih baik. Dia terlihat semakin khawatir dan menatapku dengan sangat cemas. Tangannya meraih tanganku yang sedari tadi terkulai kaku. Kami berdua, aku bahkan tidak mengenalnya, tapi kami berdua terperangkap dalam tatapan mata yang sangat memabukkan. Dan entah darimana aku mendapatkan kepercayaan diri untuk menggenggam tangannya.

Dia tersenyum padaku, senyuman lemah. Aku juga, maksudku, ini sangat konyol. Aku bahkan tidak mengetahui siapa lelaki yang tengah menatapku ini. Aku hanya merasa nyaman berada di dekatnya.

"kau akan hidup … aku berjanji"

Bisikan ini, dia yang memberikanku peringatan untuk pergi beberapa jam yang lalu. Harusnya aku tahu bisikan itu datang dari seorang lelaki yang memang menginginkan keselamatanku. Dia mengecup lembut genggaman tanganku sebelum Lady Kai datang dan memberiku sebuah suntikan. Kurasa suntikan bius, karena setelah itu aku mulai memejamkan mataku (lagi) .

_Who is Sehun, _ends here …

Yap, OC masih bertebaran di sini. Maaf sekali lagi maaf. TT Di chapter 3 nanti akan digambarkan bagaimana Atheos dan segala keajaibannya … Review juseyo … ^_^


	4. Another World

**ATHEOS (Another World)**

Title : ATHEOS

Author : Fina

Main Casts : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, KAI, Park Chanyeol

Other Casts : EXO members

Genre : Trangender/Genderswitch, Fantasy, Romance

WARNING : Typo(s), alur berantakan, GJ , OC bertebaran di Chapter 1&2 .

Rated : T

Latar : Atheos

Author ?

HunHan udah mulai ada momentnya di chapter 3 ini. ^_^ #YEAYYYYYYY . Tapi belum semua anak EXO kutampilin di sini. Dan terima kasih banyak buat semua yang udah Review di chapter sebelumnya, thanks a lot. Seneng banget ternyata FF beginian ada yang review … ^_^ jadi buat chapter ini, Review juseyo … ^_^

_Another World, _starts here …

Lagi-lagi aku melewatkan perjalananku menuju Atheos. Karena racun demons yang ada di dalam tubuhku membuat Lady Kai membiusku dengan obatnya yang sangat mujarab. Hingga sepertinya aku melewatkan wisata luar angkasa keduaku. Bagi kalian yang bertanya apa itu Atheos ? aku akan menjelaskannya. Nanti.

Jadi, aku terbangun di ruang yang sama di siang itu. Sedikit kecewa karena mimpi itu benar-benar terjadi, karena aku tahu semuanya akan berubah . Namun berbeda dengan sebelumnya, aku terbangun bukan karena lukaku yang membaik atau karena kesadaranku sendiri. Tapi jujur saja, aku terbangun karena pertengkaran hebat yang terjadi tepat di luar kamarku. Aku tidak tahu persisnya pertengkaran tentang apa itu, suara mereka terhalang oleh dinding kaca yang memisahkan ruanganku dan koridor Rumah Sakit. Tapi dengan samar aku bisa mendengar mereka membicarakan tentang sebuah vaksin dan berkali-kali menyebutkan namaku.

Suara mereka yang tersamarkan dinding kaca yang ada di sekelilingku membuatku tidak bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Aku mencoba bangun dan mendudukkan tubuhku, rasa pusing sedikit menyerangku saat pertama kali aku membuka kedua mataku. Tidak lama setelah itu, seorang wanita membuka pintu kamarku. Dia adalah wanita paruh baya yang ada dalam mimpiku. Tapi aku tidak tahu kenapa dia tiba-tiba menjadi berbeda. Dia berlari padaku lalu kemudian memelukku dengan erat dengan kedua lengannya.

"kau hidup …. Aku tidak bisa mempercayainya …. Kau hidup"

Masih dalam dekapannya, aku mencoba berfikir. Apa wanita tua ini menyesal seperti terakhir kali dia melihat berhasil selamat terakhir kalinya, atau dia dengan tulus mengucapkan kata-katanya itu dalam maksud yang baik.

Aku baru saja akan melepaskan pelukan eratnya saat kedua orang lainnya memasuki kamar inapku. Aku tahu Lady Kai, tapi aku tidak tahu dengan lelaki yang ada di sampingnya. Dia bertubuh tinggi, rambutnya sedikit berponi dan berwarna coklat muda kemerahan, memiliki bola mata yang besar dan bulat. Wajahnya terlihat sangat menjanjikan bahwa dia adalah seorang playboy kelas kakap, namun aku harus mengatakan bahwa dia sangat tampan memang.

Lady Kai melihatku dengan tatapan terkejutnya, namun aku tahu ada kelegaan di dalam tatapan itu. Sedangkan laki-laki di sebelahnya masih dengan baik mengontrol wajahnya untuk tidak terkejut ketika melihatku.

"dia hidup, berarti teori kakakmu benar"

Wanita perawat itu melepas pelukannya padaku setelah mendengar si pria tinggi itu berbicara. Lady Kai memberikan isyarat mempersilahkan Wanita perawat itu meninggalkan kami bertiga sendirian. Sebaiknya begitu, karena banyak yang harus kutanyakan.

Wajah Lady Kai dan pria itu tampak kebingungan untuk membuka pembicaraan kami yang sepertinya sangat canggung. Sedangkan aku hanya menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan bingung, aku sangat membenci situasi seperti itu.

"sepertinya lukamu sudah membaik ?"

Si pria membuka mulutnya, suaranya yang dalam membuatku sedikit terkejut. Meskipun dia telah berbicara namun saat itu terdengar sedikit berbeda. Lalu aku mengingat lukaku, dengan spontan kuraba bahuku yang terluka. Tidak ada rasa sakit yang kurasakan yang menyentuhnya, tidak ada perban yang membalutnya dan bahkan, bahuku telah normal kembali seperti tidak pernah terluka sedikitpun.

"kau pasti sudah mengenal Lady Kai. Dia istriku, namaku Chanyeol, salah satu dari Master di sini dan kau kehilangan kesadaranmu selama kurang lebih satu minggu. Pagi ini, rencananya kami sudah akan menguburmu, namun kau telah sadar dan sepertinya pemakamanmu akan dibatalkan"

Dia pasti bercanda.

Aku baru saja bangun dari kondisi kritisku, namun dia mengabarkan bahwa aku sudah akan dikubur. Kenapa wanita seanggun Lady Kai bisa menjadi istrinya ?

Aku hanya mengerjapkan mataku berkali-kali saat dia mengatakannya. Aku terlalu terkejut sekaligus terkesima dengan apa yang disampaikannya. Satu minggu bukanlah waktu yang lazim untuk tidur, tapi pingsan ? bahkan orang-orang di rumah sakit dapat pingsan selama lebih dari dua minggu.

Lady Kai menatapku dengan lembut, dia meraih tanganku dan membelainya penuh perhatian. Jika saja dia adalah kakakku, aku pasti akan sangat menyayanginya. Belaian itu kemudian ia alihkan pada bahuku yang sebelumnya terluka. Matanya menyusuri raut wajah kebingunganku.

"terlalu banyak yang tidak kau mengerti Luhan -"

"maafkan kelancanganku Lady Kai. Tapi siapa kakakmu ? kenapa semua mengatakan seolah-olah kakakmu adalah penyelamat jiwaku ? dan yang terpenting, Di mana aku ?"

Lady Kai tersenyum, menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya. Sedangkan suaminya menatpnya dengan raut wajah yang … entahlah terpesona ? Aku yakin lady Kai bukanlah wanita yang suka tersenyum, dari cara suaminya yang menatapnya saat tersenyum. Sepertinya aku tahu kenapa mereka menjadi suami istri.

"kau berada di Atheos dan andai aku bisa menjawab seluruh pertanyaanmu. Tapi para tetuah masih ingin merahasiakan hal ini padamu"

Rahasia lagi, bahkan kata Atheos tidak cukup menjelaskan di mana aku berada. Ya, sepertinya aku tidak harus berharap banyak pada Lady Kai. Dia sepertinya orang yang sangat mematuhi peraturan. Jika dia bersekolah di Inggris mungkin dia akan menjabat sebagai Ketua Organisasi Siswa dengan belt merah di lengan kanannya.

"ABEY !"

Lady Kai dan suaminya menatapku dengan tatapan bingungnya. Aku sadar bahwa itu memang wajar. Tapi memikirkan Inggris membuat teringat pada Abey, di mana dia dan kenapa dia tidak berada di sini, bersamaku ? Dia adalah sahabat terbaik yang pernah kumiliki, dan saat itu aku sempat berfikir bahwa aku tidak akan pernah menemuinya lagi. Ataupun memberikan pernyataan yang jelas bahwa aku sangat menyukainya sebagai sahabat.

Saat aku menyibak selimutku kasar dan hampir turun dari ranjang itu, Lady Kai menghentikanku. Dia menatapku, mengatakanku agar aku tidak terburu-buru.

"bisa kutahu siapa Abey ?"

"dia temanku, sahabatku. Di mana dia ? apa dia aman ?"

Lady Kai menatapku sejenak. Lalu membaringkanku kembali sambil menutupi tubuhku dengan selimut yang ada di atasku.

"semua temanmu berada di mansion untuk berlindung di sana, serangan Demons membuat kondisi Bumi terlalu berbahaya untuk mengembalikan mereka ke sana"

Demons. Saat Lady Kai memeberitahuku tentang makhluk itu. Pikiranku menerawang tentang makhluk-makhluk mengerikan yang tidak lama sebelumnya menyerang sekolahku dengan tujuan yang tidak kumengerti, membunuh salah satu siswi di sekolahku dan membuat Abigail menjerit dengan sangat menyedihkan. Makhluk itu sangat menjijikkan bahkan mengerikan, bukan Abigail, tapi Demons.

Master Chanyeol berdehem saat kami terdiam beberapa saat. Lalu Lady Kai mengeluarkan selampir kertas, menatapnya lama. Dia tersenyum padaku sambil memberikan kertas itu, kuharap itu bukan lagi sesuatu yang aneh.

"boleh kutahu apa ini ?"

Master Chanyeol membuka lipatan kertas itu. Memperlihatkanku isinya, hanya tulisan biasa. Hanya saja bertuliskan bahwa aku diterima menjadi salah satu murid Atheos Eternia Academy. Aku bahkan tidak tahu nama itu.

"ini surat masukmu menuju Akademi. Kau akan belajar di sana tentang kekuatanmu"

Okay, aku sedikit tercengang. Tapi tidak seburuk itu, aku sedikit menganggap ucapan Master Chanyeol sebagai sindiran. Karena satu-satunya kemampuanku adalah menciptakan beberapa ungkapan atau bacaan berunsur sastra dan membaca buku. Tapi melihat pasukan mereka membantuku dan teman-temanku dari para Demons dengan mengayunkan pedang-pedang mereka ? kurasa kemampuanku akan menjadi bahan tawaan di sana.

"Akademi apa ? dan bisakah kau mendefinisikan kekuatan ?"

Master Chanyeol mengehmbuskan nafasnya dalam-dalam. Dari caranya, sepertinya ia akan menjelaskan panjang lebar jawaban dari pertanyaan singkatku.

"Akademi ini adalah satu-satunya sekolah bagi para remaja Atheos untuk mengendalikan kekuatan yang mereka punya. Setiap kekuatan akan mewakili setiap garis keturunan mereka, yaitu Iliyana Omorfia dipimpin oleh aku, Mitera Foudre dipimpin oleh Master lain bernama Lay, dan Rover Skia yang dipimpin oleh Lord Master Sehun. Setiap keturunan akan memiliki kekuatan dari para leluhurnya, misalnya aku adalah keturunan dari Lady Master Iliyana Omorfia, aku bisa mengendalikan api dan mengubah apapun menjadi abu. Dan kau … akan masuk di salah satu asrama itu"

Yap, aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"kau bercanda kan ? kau berbicara seakan kau akan memasukkanku ke dalam Hogwarts"

Sekarang mereka yang tidak bisa menjawabku. Bodohnya aku, pasti J.K Rowling tidak mengizinkan ceritanya untuk ditayangkan di luar angkasa.

"aku tidak tahu apa itu Hogwarts. Tapi kuanggap kau mengerti"

Aku tidak selamban yang orang-orang kira. Tapi Lord Chanyeol benar, aku cukup mengerti hanya sulit untuk memahami. Membayangkan diriku berada di tengah-tengah kerumanan orang yang bisa menggoreng telur di telapak tangannya membuatku pusing.

Tapi ada satu hal yang masih menggangguku.

"tadi kau bilang ada empat asrama, tapi kau hanya menyebutkan tiga ?"

Aku bisa melihat raut wajah mereka yang berubah. Mereka terlihat sedikit terganggu dengan pertanyaanku. Sepertinya aku harus membuat daftar 'pertanyaan terlarang' selama berada di sini. Bahkan sudah banyak pertanyaan yang muncul dari mulutku yang membuat orang-orang di sini memperlihatkan wajah gelisah mereka atau bahkan merubah wajah mereka menjadi sangat menyeramkan.

"yah … aku tidak tahu apa aku adalah orang yang tepat untuk mengatakan hal ini kepadamu Luhan. Tapi, menurut legenda, salah satu dari leluhur kita menghilang. Lady Master Fotia Eternia, wanita yang membangun Akademi ini. Dan keturunannya tidak pernah ditemukan"

"karena itu nama Eternia diberikan pada Akademi ini ?"

Menakjubkan, otakku bekerja lebih cepat dalam merespon saat itu.

"ya, kau benar. Kami berharap kami dapat menemukan keturunan yang hilang itu, tapi … sudahlah … kau belum harus tahu tentang hal itu"

Coba kupikirkan lagi, aku sakit(tertusuk), pingsan selama seminggu, saat bangun aku bertemu lelaki tinggi dengan wajah tampan dan Lady Kai yang menjelaskan tentang semua hal yang bahkan tidak pernah kuketahui. Aku ragu bahkan NASA akan mengetahui hal ini. Jadi, aku semakin bertanya-tanya, berapa banyak dosaku hingga tuhan menghukumku dengan cara yang paling tidak mungkin ini ?

Selama berjam-jam setelah Lady Kai dan Master Chanyeol pergi aku hanya terdiam sambil melihat surat akademi yang tengah terbuka di tanganku. Jadi di sinilah aku, tertidur di salah satu kamar dalam suatu Rumah Sakit di planet Atheos, salah satu planet yang berada di galaksi Andromeda, sangat jauh dari rumahku. Dan besok pagi, ketika aku membuka mataku untuk kesekian kalinya, aku akan dihadapkan dengan anak-anak muda Atheos yang memiliki kemampuan seperti Avatar Aang. Hanya saja aku berharap mereka tidak botak seperti dia, dan aku berharap untuk bertemu dengan seseorang seperti Pangeran Zuko. Aku sangat menyukainya.

Tapi lagi, aku tidak tahu apa aku bisa menghadapinya. Seumur hidupku, aku selalu menyalakan lilin dengan menggunakan korek api, membangun istana pasir menggunakan sekop, dan menyorot suatu benda dalam gelap menggunakan senter. Aku tidak pernah menghidupkan lilin, membangun istana pasir, ataupun menciptakan cahaya dengan tangan kosong. Kalaupun pernah aku lebih memilih untuk tidak akan melakukannya.

Karena terlalu pusing dengan semuanya, aku memutuskan untuk mennyandarkan kepalaku di atas bantal. Membaringkan tubuhku dan mencoba untuk tidur. Selimut yang ada di atasku kusingkapkan hingga menutupi separuh pipiku. Hingga aku memulai untuk memejamkan mataku.

Ketika pagi datang, hari yang paling kutakutkan akhirnya akan terjadi. Aku keluar dari kamarku memakai baju seragam yang dibawakan oleh Lady Kai siang sebelumnya, sebuah hem putih, rok pendek berwarna biru tua beserta rompi dan jas dengan warna yang senada, hampir sama dengan seragam yang kupakai di Inggris. Aku keluar dari Rumah Sakit dibantu dengan beberapa perawat Rumah Sakit dan seorang staf bernama Rodrigo Elimos dari Akademi. Dia hanya pria tinggi dengan kulit tembaganya, sejauh ini aku tidak melihat sesuatu yang aneh darinya kecuali baju terusan berwarna putih dengan sabuk biru tua bermotif lotus kuning pada perutnya.

Saat aku keluar dari Rumah Sakit aku mencoba untuk tidak pingsan hanya karena takjub melihat semua yang asa di depanku. Tangga yang berada di luar Rumah Sakit terbuat dari baja mengkilat dan diukir dengan sangat rapi berbentuk berbagai macam symbol unik hingga aku berfikir apakah itu semua asli. Namun aku mengabaikannya saat Rodrigo memanggilku dan memberitahuku bahwa kendaraan sudah siap. Aku cukup bersyukur bahwa kendaraan yang dimaksud olehnya adalah sebuah mobil. Hanya saja, merknya sangat asing untuk kuingat.

Mobil itu melaju dengan cepat ke arah utara dan berkali-kali berbelok mengikuti arah jalan. Saat mobil itu memasuki sebuah gerbang besar mataku tak henti-hentinya menatap Gerbang itu. Saat melewatinya, aku bisa melihat gedung besar yang juga menjulang tinggi. Banyak ukiran bersejarah yang menghiasi dinding-dinding berwarna kuning keputihan itu. Lalu kami berhenti di depan sebuah koridor panjang. Dan Rodrigo menyuruhku untuk turun.

"kita sudah sampai nona, kau bisa menyusuri koridor terbuka itu sampai menemukan menara utama. Dari sana, kau akan menerima beberapa tes untuk menentukan asramamu, dan barang-barangmu telah tersedia di rumah pohonmu. Jadi, selamat datang di Akademi"

Saat aku turun dan Rodrigo meninggalkanku sendirian, aku sempat takut utuk berjalan di koridor asing ini sendirian. Kau tahu kan ? kejadian-kejadian horror yang ada di televise belakangan membuatku sedikit takut. Rambut coklatku yang kugerai berkali-kali tersapu angin lembut yang seakan menyapaku dengan sangat senang karena akhirnya aku sampai di Akademi ini. Wah terima kasih, meskipun sepertinya aku tidak memerlukannya.

Aku terdiam sebentar dan menghentikan langkah kakiku ketika aku sadar bahwa di ujung koridor aku melihat sesosok bayangan. Aku mencoba mendekatinya, ini masih pagi, tidak mungkin kan hantu sudah bangun. Saat aku melihat pundak sesosok laki-laki, aku spontan menepuknya dan menariknya menghadapku. Aku bersyukur karena dia adalah manusia, dan aku bersyukur karena dia sangat tampan, wajahnya juga tampak familier. Hanya saja aku tidak bisa mengingatnya.

"maaf, aku … kupikir kau hantu"

Lelaki itu tetap tak bergeming mata hazelnya tetap menatapku tajam sambil melepaskan tanganku kasar dari pundaknya. Rambut coklatnya terlihat sedikit acak-acakan dan pipinya tampak sedikit tirus, bibir pink tipisnya tertutup dengan rapat. Kami bertatapan cukup lama, dan jujur saja aku terlalu malas untuk mengalihkan tatapanku.

"Lord Master Sehun !"

Suara yang menggema di sepanjang koridor itu tidak membuat kami berdua melepaska tatapan kami. Tapi aku tidak tuli, dia memanggil Lelaki di depanku ini dengan sebutan Lord Master Sehun. Aku sadar akan hal itu dan aku hampir menamparnya ketika mengingat kejadian penculikanku beberapa hari yang lalu, jika saja aku gagal mengontrol emosiku.

Entah kenapa aku merasa tatapan lelaki itu semakin dalam hingga aku tidak sadar dia telah menyeret tubuhku ke sebuah persimpangan kecil di samping koridor tempat kami berdiri sebelumnya. Kau tidak akan mempercayainya, tapi tempat itu sangat kecil. Hingga tubuhku menempel sempurna pada tubuh tingginya.

"Lord Master ! di mana kau ?"

Suara itu masih menggema dengan keras di seluruh koridor. Hingga aku melihat seorang lelaki melewati tempat kami bersembunyi dengan langkah kaki tergesa-gesa. Aku kembali menatap Lelaki tampan yang sedang menghimpit tubuhku di antara dinding yang sangat besar ini. Wajahnya menatap was-was pada arah lelaki yang lain tadi berjalan. Seolah dia bersembunyi dari sesuatu.

"kau … kau Lord Master Se—"

Aku tidak dapat mengatakan sisa pertanyaanku karena dia telah mencium bibirku. Itu pertemuan pertama kami berdua dan dia mencium bibirku. Bagus sekali, karena aku sangat menyukai lumatan-lumatan kecil yang diberikannya pada bibirku, ataupun sesapan-sesapannya yang terasa sangat memabukkan di bibirku. Itu adalah ciuman pertamaku dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara membalasnya, jadi aku hanya diam tanpa memberikan perlawanan atas bibirnya yang mengoyak habis bibirku. Tubuhnya semakin condong menekan tubuhku dengan sangat keras pada dinding yang ada di belakangku, dan aku bisa mendengar deru nafasnya yang semakin memburu pada ciumannya di atas bibirku. Hingga suara di samping kami menghentikan ciuman sepihaknya padaku.

"Lord Master Sehun"

Lelaki itu mengalihkan tatapannya dari mataku lalu melihat dengan santai lelaki yang ada di sampingnya, lebih tepatnya, di koridor tempat kemi berpijak tadi. Menatapnya tetap dengan tatapan sayu dan tajamnya. Seolah ia tidak merasa sedikitpun bersalah, walau aku tidak yakin apa salahnya selain menciumku.

"pertemuan antar Master akan diadakan lima menit lagi, aku berharap kau telah selesai dengan urusanmu di sini. Dan perlu kuingatkan jika saja bukan aku yang menemukanmu di sini –"

"ya, aku tahu Park Se Jong. Kembalilah dan aku akan ke sana"

"tanpa busan yang pantas dan beberapa saliva di bibirmu ? ikuti aku sekarang"

Menurutmu apa ? aku hanya diam tanpa melakukan apapun ? ya, itu benar. Lagipula aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Tapi suara Lord Master Sehun yang ada di depanku saat ini membuatku benar-benar tersihir. Terdengar sangat … menggairahkan (maaf, tapi aku bersungguh-sungguh)

Tapi tenang saja, aku bukan wanita lemah yang hanya dapat ditaklukan dengan sebuah ciuman memabukkan. Aku masih mengingat dengan jelas siapa Lord Master Sehun, kakak Lady Kai, dan juga orang yang disebut-sebut sebagai penyelamat jiwaku. Tapi aku tidak tahu kalau dia ternyata juga seorang lelaki brengsek yang tiba-tiba mencium seorang gadis yang baru saja ditemuinya. Kurang dari satu menit.

"apa kau yang membawaku ke sini ? Lord Master Sehun ? Kenapa kau melakukannya ? bukan menciumku, maksudku kenapa kau membawaku kemari ?"

Dalam ruangan sempit dan kecil itu Lord Master Sehun menatapku dengan tatapan dinginnya. Tubuhnya kembali tegap dan wajahnya tidak berubah sedikitpun, tetap dingin dan terlihat misterius.

"senang bertemu denganmu Luhan"

Senyum tipisnya ia berikan padaku sebelum ia keluar dan membenarkan bajunya yang memang sedikit berantakan. Namun jawabannya tidak memberiku petunjuk apapun. Bahkan, dia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku dan langsung pergi meninggalkanku yang masih terkejut karena ciumannya yang tiba-tiba dan jawabannya yang benar-benar tidak menjawab pertanyaanku.

Jika Lady Kai dan Master Chanyeol menceritakan dia seolah-olah dia adalah penyelamat jiwaku, kuharap mereka benar-benar bercanda saat itu.

_Another World, _ends here …

Panjang ya ? hehehe :D . Karena semua kekurangan yang ada di chapter ini, I beg you to Review this chapter #kamsahamnida ^_^


	5. Mentally Master

**ATHEOS (Mentally Master)**

Title : ATHEOS

Author : Fina

Main Casts : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, KAI, Park Chanyeol

Other Casts : EXO members

Genre : Trangender/Genderswitch, Fantasy, Romance

WARNING : Typo(s), alur berantakan, GJ , OC bertebaran di Chapter 1&2 .

Rated : T

Latar : Atheos

Author ?

Karena kelamaan nggak lanjut, jadi ini ekstra panjang. Terima kasih sangat karena sebelumnya aada yang review. BENAR-BENAR TERIMA KASIH ^_^ :* .Semoga kali ini ada yang baca karena, aku cukup tahu diri kalo ini terlalu panjang (hiks) TT. Maaf yang review kemaren, mungkin baru aku bales ketika negpost Chapter ini. Mianhamnida #bowbowbow . Semoga tetap suka, Saranghamnida ^_^ #bowbowbow Kamsahamnida #bowBIGbow ^_^ Review juseyo.

'_Mentally Master'_ starts here …

Insiden ciuman itu memang sedikit membuatku merasa tertekan. Lelaki yang bahkan tidak kukenal tiba-tiba menciumku ketika aku menyapanya. Kuharap kau dapat mengerti perasaan itu, aku hanya menginginkan lelaki yang tepat untuk ciuman pertamaku, dan semua itu hilang karena seorang Lord brengsek Sehun. Berkali-kali aku menggosok bibirku sambil berjalan untuk menghilangkan rasa aneh di atasnya, tapi itu tidak berhasil. Saat aku menoleh ke depan, tepat di depanku telah menggantung sebuah papan nama yang cukup besar bertuliskan 'Menara Utama'. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk masuk karena kurasa itu adalah tujuanku.

Bagaimana rasanya berada di dalam menara itu ? jangan tanya. Kau pasti tahu Menara Mercusuar bukan ? ya, hampir seperti itu. Aku harus menaiki ratusan anak tangga berwarna putih pucat –sangat berbeda dengan tangga yang ada di rumah sakit- hingga kupikir aku akan pingsan di tengah jalan. Saat mencapai anak tangga terakhir, peluh yang mengalir ke sekujur tubuhku benar-benar seperti air saat aku menyalakan shower untuk mandi. Dan aku cukup yakin bahwa seragam baruku sudah cukup basah dan bau karena tangga-tangga sialan ini.

Aku baru saja mendudukkan diri dan beristirahat setelah melewati perjuangan kerasku. Hingga Lady Kai berada tepat di hadapanku bersama dengan suaminya, Master Chanyeol dan … Lelaki busuk Sehun itu. Anehnya, aku tidak melihat setetespun keringat yang mengalir di dahi mereka. Seajaib apa mereka.

Baju mereka tampak berbeda, Lord Sehun yang tadinya memakai seragam yang sama denganku (hanya saja dia memakai celana) sekarang sudah mengenakan jubah. Baju Lady Kai seperti biasanya, jubah panjang ala Narcissa Malfoy namun dengan beberapa sentuhan pada bagian tertentu. Sedangkan Lord Sehun memakai baju yang terlihat hampir seperti Pangeran Zuko, hanya saja lebih sederhana tanpa bongkahan baja runcing pada kedua bahunya dan dengan warna baju yang berbeda pula. Sial, kenapa lelaki sehebat Pangeran Zuko bisa hampir mirip dengannya.

"Luhan, kau bahkan datang sebelum kami. Masuklah"

Bagaimana bisa Lady Kai tersenyum manis saat melihatku yang hampir sekarat setelah melewati anak-anak tangga itu ? Bahkan Master Chanyeol menatapku khawatir. Dan Lord Sehun … tidak … dia tidak memperhatikanku sama sekali. Bukan berarti aku berharap, tapi dia baru saja menciumku. Baiklah aku mengharapkan, tapi tidak sebesar itu.

Lady Kai sepertinya mengikuti arah pandangku ke arah Lord Sehun, hingga dia sedikit menguraikan seringaian jahilnya. Dan aku mempunyai firasat buruk tentang itu.

"ini Lord Master Sehun, kakakku. Maaf, kami terlambat karena mencarinya. Entah kenapa dia tiba-tiba menghilang sebelum pertemuan ini dimulai"

Kurasa aku tidak memerlukan penjelasan lebih lanjut mengenai hal itu. Tapi terima kasih Lady Kai, kau benar-benar mengingatkanku pada insiden ciuman yang dilakukan kakakmu beberapa menit yang lalu.

Lord Brengsek itu menatapku dengan tatapan dingin dan datarnya. Sedangkan itu adalah pertama kalinya bagiku untuk takut bersikap kurang ajar di depan orang lain. Ketiga master itu kemudian membukan sebuah pintu besar dan masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan yang ada di belakangku. Aku mengikutinya, meskipun firasatku mengatakan akan ada hal buruk yang menimpaku ketika aku memasuki ruangan ini. Ralat, aku selalu tertimpa nasib buruk selama berada di planet ini.

Baiklah, aku sedikit bingung. Harus kudeskripsikan sebagai apa planet Atheos ? Kau tahu film Harry Potter, Avatar Aang, Narnia, dan THOR ? ya, campur mereka menjadi satu lalu terciptalah Atheos. Alat-alat yang mereka buat di sini benar-benar canggih, hampir seperti milik THOR dan Iron Man, canggih tapi kebanyakan dari mereka memiliki ukiran yag mengandung hal mistis. Seperti palu THOR. Baju-baju yang mereka pakai lebih terlihat formal, sedikit berbeda dengan milik manusia bumi. Mereka sepertinya lebih suka memakai jubah panjang dan kain selendang halus dengan sabuk pada perut. Kain-kain sutera yang sangat halus dan terlihat mahal. Namun setiap orang memakainya memiliki gaya yang berbeda. Tapi harus kuluruskan, jubah yang mereka pakai kebanyakan seperti cardigan yang diikat dengan sabuk guna menutupi balutan kain berkerah V yang ada di dalamnya.

Jika kau berfikir itu indah, silahkan berfikir seperti itu. Aku tidak akan mau memakainya, aku sudah cukup kebingungan saat memakai kimono pada hari pernikahan sepupuku di Jepang bulan lalu.

Sekarang, akan kuberitahu bagaimana rupa Jubah para Lady, Lord, dan Master yang sedang bersamaku. Jubah Lady Kai berwarna hitam dengan tambahan balutan kain berwarna merah maroon di bagian kerah hingga ke bawah jubahnya, dan juga di ujung bagian lengannya. Sabuk yang dipakai oleh Lady Kai berwarna maroon pada tiap tepinya dan berwarna hitam pada tengahnya. Sederhana, tapi terlihat sangat anggun ketika Lady Kai yang memakainya.

Jubah milik Master Chanyeol berwarna hitam dengan orange kemerahannya, ada kesamaan antara jubahnya dengan milik Lady Kai. Namun miliknya lebih terlihat karismatik dengan kain coklat tua dan ukiran yang mendominasi busananya. Jubah yang dipakainya pun tidak begitu menutup dengan sempurna seperti milik istrinya. Sabuknya dihiasi dengan sebuah lambang berbentuk matahari berwarna kuning keemasan. Bahu Master Chanyeol yang lebar tampak sangat kokoh saat memakainya.

Dan terakhir, milik Lord Master Sehun. Jubahnya terlihat sangat mahal, dan seakan mengatakan bahwa dia adalah pimpinan tertinggi di sini. Jubah milik Lord Master Sehun berwarna hitam kelam tanpa tambahan kain apapun, itu jika kau melihatnya dari kejauhan. Namun jika kau melihatnya lebih dekat, kau akan menemukan kain biru tua (yang sangat tua) di posisi yang sama seperti pada jubah milik Lady Kai. Meskipun dia brengsek, tapi harus kuakui dia tampan, dan kedua bahunya tampak sangat lebar dan kokoh saat memakai busana itu. Di bagian perutnya, ia memakai sabuk dengan warna biru tua dan lambang berwarna hitam pekat yang aku tidak yakin lambang apa itu. Seperti sebuah bayangan yang melebur.

Aku tetap memandangi baju mereka sambil bertanya-tanya berapa lama mereka berdandan sebelum bertemu denganku. Lalu aku akhirnya memasuki ruangan yang dituju oleh mereka. Saat memasukinya, aku melihat seorang lainnya yang tengah membaca buku di ujung ruangan bulat dengan lantai yang dipenuhi gambar-gambar api,tanah,air,udara,petir dalam lingkaran besar itu. Dia bertubuh kecil, memakai jubah yang sama, hanya saja kain dan sabuk yang dipasangkan pada jubahnya berwarna hijau tua dan lambang yang terlihat seperti, entahlah .. burung ? atau kelelawar ? tapi kurasa burung karena dia bukan Batman. Orang itu menatap ke arah kami dengan mata teduhnya.

"kita mulai sekarang"

Lady Kai membuka pembicaraan dalam suasana yang (tiba-tiba menjadi) tegang itu. Kurasa aku tidak perlu bertanya siapa lelaki di depanku sekarang. Aku ingat saat Master Chanyeol memberitahuku tentang beberapa nama Master di akademi ini, dan jika aku sudah bertemu Master Chanyeol dan sudah merasakan bibir Lord Brengsek Sehun itu. Maka lelaki ini pasti Master Lay, Pemimpin anak-anak Mitera Foudre.

Tidak seperti Master Chanyeol dan Lord Master Sehun. Master Lay memiliki wajah yang benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang pemimpin.

"aku Master Lay, keturunan dari Mitera Foudre. Senang bertemu denganmu Xi Luhan, kuharap rumor yang kudengar benar adanya"

Jujur saja, aku bingung kenapa semua orang tampak sangat mengharapkan sesuatu dariku. Meskipun aku sudah merasa bahwa ini … lupakan. Lagipula aku juga masih bingung kenapa Lord Master Sehun memiliki gelar Lord sedangkan yang lain hanya mempunyai gelar Master tanpa Lord.

Bukan karena dia menciumku, tapi aku serius memikirkannya.

"lakukan saja dengan cepat"

Tebak siapa yang mengatakannya ? Lord Master Sehun.

Wow, laki-laki ini benar-benar membingungkan dan juga menyebalkan. Dia yang membawaku ke sini, ke tempat di mana aku tidak bisa menemukan bis untuk pulang menuju rumah. Dan sekarang dia memerintah orang lain dengan suara dinginnya untuk mempercepat proses –entah apa- padaku.

"aku tahu, Lord Master Sibuk. Ikut kami Xi Luhan, kami akan memberikan beberapa tes padamu"

Master Lay menjawabnya dengan sedikit sindiran. Kurang pedas, tapi aku suka.

Aku tidak bisa menceritakan bagaimana keseluruhan tes itu. Tapi aku dipaksa untuk mengendelikan api, petir, air, tanah, udara (asal kau tahu, semua elemen itu berada dalam tabung dan wadah terpisah. Dan tidak dijual) bahkan melakukan teleportasi. Mereka gila, aku tahu itu. Namun cara mereka membuktikan tempat yang pantas untukku benar-benar tidak masuk akal. Maksudku, AKU BUKAN AANG ATAUPUN KORRA. Apa aku menyukainya ? TIDAK. Satu-satunya hal yang kusuka adalah di saat mereka menyerah dan Lady Kai mengantarku menuju rumah pohon tempatku tinggal selama berada di Atheos Eternia Academy.

Jika sekolah biasanya membangun asrama, ataupun membangung sebuah penginapan kecil bagi siswa-siswinya. Tidak untuk sekolah ini, sekolah ini memiliki sebuah pohon dengan ukurang yang sangat besar. Memiliki batang-batang yang kokoh dan daun yang hanya tumbuh di atas ruangan-ruangan yang dibangun di setiap batangnya. Satu batang yang berbelok-belok itu dapat menampung sekitar lima belas buah rumah pohon yang terlihat sangat ramah untuk ditinggali. Namun juga kokoh di saat yang bersamaan.

Hampir seluruh rumah memiliki model yang sama. Berbentuk lonjong, sungguh, rumahnya lonjong dan panjang, memiliki bentuk seperti tabung yang tidak simetris dengan dua tabung lebih kecil tidak simetris lainnya di sampingnya. Jendela yang besar dengan baja kuat berwarna hitam sebagai bingkainya. Warna setiap rumah terlihat berbeda, ada yang mengecatnya berwarna biru tua, merah muda, hijau tua, ungu, emas, perak, silver, bahkan ada yang sudah berjamur. Dan karena rumah-rumah ini berlokasi di sebuah pohon, maka aku dan Lady Kai harus menaiki tangga untuk menuju rumah pohon yang sudah disiapkan untukku. Ya, tangga lagi.

"Luhan"

Aku tahu cepat atau lambat pasti Lady Kai memanggilku.

"ya ?"

"saat tes, kau benar-benar gagal mengendalikan seluruh elemen. Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu ?"

Ya, ciuman kakakmu. Tapi aku pasti sudah gila jika menjawab itu.

"mungkin iya, dan mungkin tidak. Lady Kai, kenapa semuanya mengharapkan sesuatu yang besar padaku ? maksudku, aku hanya gadis China yang pindah secara terpaksa ke Inggris dan sekarang kau memaksaku pindah ke Atheos"

Kali ini Lady Kai menatapku dengan tatapan lembutnya, lalu kami berdua menghentikan langkah kaki kami di anak tangga yang sama.

"kami … entahlah Luhan. Kami hanya tahu kau adalah salah satu dari kami yang selama ini tersesat di Ethamos, jadi ka—"

"Ethamos ?"

Maaf menyela, tapi aku benar-benar bingung dengan apa yang dikatakannya.

"julukan Bumi dalam Bahasa yang lebih halus. Jadi, kami membawamu kembali ke sini. Lagipula serangan Demons di hari itu bukanlah serangan biasa. Seolah mereka menginginkan sesuatu, sesuatu yang sangat berharga bagi kami"

Aku hanya terdiam sambil menatap bingung mata Lady Kai. Bukan karena Ethamos, tapi karena dia mengatakan Demons menginginkan sesuatu. Aku cukup yakin hanya dengan kata Demons aku masih belum mengerti apa yang diuapkannya. Makhluk mengerikan ? jelas aku tahu, tapi karakter mereka ?. Tidak sama sekali.

Masih banyak pertanyaan yang ingin kuberikan pada Lady Kai. Tapi dia memberikanku sebuah kunci. Hanya kunci, tidak ada yang aneh dengan kunci itu. Hanya kunci.

"itu kunci rumahmu, seluruh barangmu telah disiapkan di dalamnya. Dan Luhan, jika kau bertemu aku atau master yang lainnya di akademi, terlebih kakakku. Mungkin kau harus membiasakan sikap kami yang sedikit … yah … menyebalkan. Dan kau akan belajar secara terpisah dengan anak lainnya, kami masih belum menemukan kekuatan pengendalianmu seperti yang lainnya. Jadi mungkin kau akan mempunyai waktu lebih _senggang_ ketimbang yang lainnya"

Aku tahu Lady Kai ingin mengatakan bahwa aku akan dikucilkan dari yang lainnya, tapi dia terlalu takut menyakiti hatiku saat akan mengatakannya. Harusnya ada Abey di sini.

Aku sedikit khawatir saat Lady Kai meninggalkanku di depan sebuah rumah berwarna cream dengan bunga mawar putih dan merah di bawah setiap jendelanya. Kulihat dengan seksama nomor yang ada di pintunya '124' lalu melihat kembali kunci yang ada di tanganku. Nomor yang sama. Berarti ini rumah pohonku. Dan aku berharap 'barang-barangmu' yang dikatakan oleh Lady Kai bukanlah barang-barang aneh yang dikenakan oleh penduduk alien di planet ini.

Saat menaiki beberapa anak tangga dan mulai membuka pintu melengkung yang ada di depan rumah ini, aku mulai berfikir untuk tidak terlalu tertekan berada di rumah baruku. Tapi aku salah, seluruh benda yang ada di rumah ini tampak sangat nyaman dan tidak asing. Benar-benar seperti di Bumi, tidak ada kursi melayang, meja ajaib ataupun ranjang yang berupa nampan. Semuanya, terlihat seperti rumahku. Bahkan kamar mandi dengan shower bumi dan bak mandi bumi. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana mereka melakukannya, tapi aku menyukainya.

Sekarang, hanya satu yang harus kukhawatirkan. Bagaimana aku akan melewati hari pertamaku di sekolah besok ?

Haruskah aku menceritakan ini ? ya sepertinya begitu.

Hari pertama sekolah. Menurutmu aku takut atau tertekan ? tidak. Mungkin belum. Aku sudah terbiasa menjadi anak yang dikucilkan di sekolah. Jika aku adalah Abigail, maka akan berbeda lagi. Ah, memikirkan Abigail membuatku menginginkannya mengolok-olokku lagi. Setidaknya, akan terasa lebih baik ketimbang aku dibully menggunakan kembang api yang berasal dari tangan seseorang.

Aku bersiap memakai seragamku yang semalam sudah kucuci, sudah tidak terlalu basah. Paling tidak, aku cukup nyaman untuk melakukannya. Setelah merasa semuanya selesai, aku melihat pantulanku di cermin. Wajahku tampak lebih tirus dari sebelumnya, dan kulitku menjadi sedikit lebih putih(atau pucat). Sambil menarik nafas dalam-dalam, aku mulai mengenakan tas punggung berwarna coklat tua yang diberikan oleh Lady Kai saat aku berada di rumah sakit. Wanita itu cukup tahu fashion.

Aku tidak sarapan pagi itu, hanya meminum segelas air putih. Aku tidak bisa memasak.

Jadi aku keluar dari rumah pohon nyamanku dan bergegas menuju sekolah aneh baruku. Saat keluar, aku melihat beberapa anak yang juga memulai hari mereka sama sepertiku. Mereka keluar dari rumah pohon di batang yang berbeda. Kebanyakan dari mereka memakai jas berwarna hitam kebiruan, namun beberapa juga memakai jas kuning dan hijau. Mungkin jas itu menunjukkan keturunan siapa mereka. Sedangkan milikku, berwarna biru tua dan terlihat sangat berbeda dengan milik mereka.

Kurasa aku harus bersiap menerima perlakuan tidak wajar lagi.

Sedikit lama aku berjalan menuju kelas pertamaku, di jadwal tertulis bahwa itu adalah kelas teori-Kimia. Aku tidak tahu bahwa alien-alien ini juga menyukai pelajaran kimia. Bukan masalah, aku cukup menyukai pelajaran Kimia. Meskipun aku tidak berharap banyak kimia di sekolah ini sama dengan kimia yang ada di bumi.

Kelas 2-4, itu nama kelasku. Tapi kurasa tidak akan mudah mencarinya, akademi berumur ribuan tahun. Pasti besar.

Kakiku mulai membuat langkah-langkah kecil di jalan setapak yang juga mengantarku menuju gerbang tinggi berwarna emas dan bertuliskan 'ETERNIA ACADEMY' di atasnya. Dengan perasaan takut aku mulai memasuki gerbang itu, dan coba kau tebak ? aku melihat kastil kokoh berumur ribuan tahun dengan luas hektar yang tidak bisa kuprediksikan. Dengan jalan berukuran dua meter yang terbuat dari batu bata berwarna coklat yang membentang lurus di depanku, kanan kiriku dipenuhi oleh anak-anak remaja yang sedang bercengkrama, membicarakan gossip terbaru tentang Madam Ynstu yang baru saja akan menikah (aku bahkan tidak mengenal siapa Madam Ynstu), beberapa anak lainnya membaca buku, dan ada sekumpulan anak laki-laki yang dengan pengendalian udara mereka membuka rok sekumpulan anek perempuan di depan mereka, lalu mereka tertawa bersama-sama sedangkan si anak perempuan membalas mereka dengan api yang keluar dari mulut mereka. Mengerikan.

Mereka semua tampak tidak memperhatikan bajuku, atau mungkin mereka tidak ingin mengenalku. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk tetap berjalan hingga seseorang menepuk pundakku. Saat aku berbalik, aku melihat gadis kecil dengan mata bulat dan rambut hitam kelamnya sebahu menatapku sayu. Seolah dia ingin menamparku tapi dia tidak bisa melakukannya.

"apa ?"

Tanyaku padanya. Maaf, aku tidak bisa lebih sopan lagi.

"maaf, tapi tadi aku tidak sengaja menumpahkan air meditasiku dan sekarang air itu menempel pada sepatumu"

Gadis itu mengatakan hal itu sambil menunjuk sepatuku dengan raut wajah yang sedih.

Aku mengangkat sepatu kiriku, mulanya aku berfikir bahwa anak ini pasti terlalu gila untuk mengatakan bahwa air meditasinya 'menempel' di sepatuku. Air bukan benda padat. Namun gadis itu benar, aku bisa melihat segenggam air yang sedikit kotor karena tanah menempel di sepatu kiriku. Aku tidak henti-hentinya menatap air yang menggumpal itu, hukum kimia pun tidak berlaku di planet ini.

Gadis itu kemudian menarik lalu membersihkan gumpalan air itu dengan tangannya. Gadis itu memakai jas berwarna hijau, satu hal yang kutahu. Dia pasti keturunan Mitera Foudre, anak buah Master Lay.

"sedikit kotor, tapi aku bisa meminta temanku untuk membersihkannya. Terima kasih sudah mau memberikannya kembali padaku"

Sebenarnya, aku tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa aku memberikannya padamu. Tapi aku ukup sadar bahwa aku tidak punya alasan yang kuat untuk memiliki air menggumpal itu.

"kau anak baru ? sepertinya para Master dan Lord Master Sehun belum menentukan tempatmu ?"

Gadis itu sekarang berjalan di sampingku. Sedikit aneh sebenarnya, karena biasanya aku selalu berjalan dengan Abey yang lebih tinggi dariku. Dan gadis ini bertubuh mungil dan tingginya mungkin terpaut tiga centimeter denganku.

"em, sepertinya begitu"

"aku Diyo, Do D.O, keturunan dari Lady Mitera Foudre"

Namanya cukup aneh. Apa nanti aku harus mengganti namaku dengan Xi E.T ?

"oh ya, aku Xi Luhan. Aku anak ayah dan ibuku"

"hahaha, kau lucu Luhan. Senang bertemu denganmu. Tapi kenapa mereka tidak bisa menemukan kekuatanmu ?"

Aku berhenti berjalan, kemudian menatap gadis bernama Diyo itu dengan tatapan yang sulit. Kenapa dia harus bertanya padaku jika aku saja tidak tahu kenapa ?

"entahlah, mereka tidak memberitahuku"

"DIYO !"

Dari suara yang kudengar, sepertinya aku akan bergabung dengan satu orang aneh lainnya. Dan dari suaranya, dia laki-laki.

Saat aku dan Diyo atau D.O berbalik, aku menemukan seorang anak laki-laki dengan mata sipit dengan rambut hitam pendek tengah tersenyum dan berlari ke arah kami berdua. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi kebanyakan anak yang kutemui di sini memiliki wajah asia timur. Ada beberapa anak yang memiliki tipikal fisik Kaukasoid, tapi aku tidak mengenal mereka.

"pagi Baekhyun !"

D.O menyapanya dengan senyuman pula.

Lihat kan ? namanya seperti orang Korea. Terkadang aku merasa bahwa aku tengah dipermainkan dengan orang Korea di dunia imajinasi mereka.

Lelaki itu sangat lucu, matanya terlihat seperti menghilang ketika tersenyum. Dia memakai jas kuning kemerahan dengan dasi berwarna merah. Mungkin dia anak buah Master Chanyeol.

"bisa kau membantuku ?"

D.O memberikan gumpalan air yang sedari tadi ia pegang. Laki-laki bernama Baekhyun itu kemudian dengan mudahnya mengambil tanah yang sudah tercampur di dalam gumpalan air itu. Kurasa aku harus berhenti menunjukkan ekspresi terkejutku.

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu memberikan gumpalan air itu kepada Diyo kembali (kurasa aku akan mengeja namanya menjadi Diyo mulai sekarang). Dia mengalihkan perhatiannya kepadaku dengan tatapannya yang melihat ke arah seragamku.

"anak baru ? kau pasti kesulitan mendapat tempat. Tenang saja, aku juga begitu di minggu pertama sekolah. Apalagi Lord Master Sehun benar-benar menyeramkan saat tes dilakukan"

Aku benar-benar menyukai anak laki-laki ini.

"dia orang yang menyebalkan"

"ya, dan juga menyeramkan. Bahkan dia adalah satu-satunya master yang belum menikah, semua wanita pasti takut kepadanya"

Yang benar, semua wanita tidak mau mendekatinya.

"tidak juga Baekhyun, kau tahu kan berapa banyak wanita di akademi ini yang berharap untuk menjadi istrinya ?"

Terima kasih untuk menyalahkan pikiranku Diyo. Tapi, tentang Lord Master Sehun yang mempunyai banyak penggemar. Kurasa aku tahu kenapa. Wajahnya tidak terlalu jelek untuk seorang lelaki, bahkan terlalu tampan. Kurasa.

"kau benar juga. Oh ya, siapa namamu sekali lagi ?"

Baekhyun melihatku dengan tatapan lucunya. Dia laki-laki yang menyenangkan, sangat berbeda dengan Lord Brengsek Sehun. Tapi dia cukup bodoh, aku belum mengatakan namaku padanya.

"aku Luhan, Xi Luhan"

"aku Baekhyun, anak Iliyana. Senang bertemu denganmu"

Kami berjabat tangan dan kemudian Bakehyun memakan lolipopnya. Aku tidak tahu sedari tadi dia memiliki lollipop, dan loliop pink.

"kau beruntung untuk tidak bertemu Jina di hari pertama sekolah"

Ketika mengatakan itu, kami berhenti berjalan sambil melihat ke depan kami. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dilihat oleh mereka. Dan aku tidak tahu siapa Jina. Tapi dari kejauhan aku bisa melihat seorang gadis putih dengan rambut hitam kemerahan dan badan tinggi ramping sedang berjalan di dalam koridor dengan beberapa temannya.

Aku tidak menyukainya, entah kenapa aku merasakan aura Abigail di dalamnya. Cantik namun mempunyai sosok demon di dalam tubuhnya. Dan aku cukup yakin Baekhyun dan Diyo menatap ke arahnya.

"Jina ?"

Tanyaku.

"gadis dengan rambut kemerahan itu. Adik Master Chanyeol, gadis termanja di akademi ini, hebat dalam segala hal kecuali pengontrolan emosi. Penggemar berat Lord Master Sehun. Bahkan yang kudengar, mereka berdua semakin dekat akhir-akhir ini, terakhir kali kudengar beitanya, Lord Master Sehun sudah mempersiapkan cincin pernikahan untuk mereka berdua"

APA ?!

"tapi semua berita itu keluar dari mulut Jina bukan ?"

Perkataan Diyo membuatku sedikit senang. Tapi tidak dengan timpalan yang diberikan Baekhyun.

"tetap saja, Jina adik Master Chanyeol. Kurasa tidak akan aneh jika mereka berdua menikah, kau juga tahu Lord Master Sehun mempunyai tipikal wanita yang sangat sulit ditemui. Meskipun Jina anak yang menyebalkan, tapi dia memiliki darah bangsawan dan ketrampilan yang luar biasa. Wajahnya juga tidak terlalu buruk"

"Lord Master Sehun yang kalian bicarakan ini … apakah dia seburuk itu ? seorang 'womanizer' atau semacam itu ?"

Sepertinya aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah (lagi). Diyo dan Baekhyun tiba-tiba menyumpal mulutku dengan tangan mereka selama beberapa detik lalu membukanya kembali. Mata mereka seolah menghujatku dengan kutukan terburuk. Aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa mereka seperti itu.

"kita membicarakan laki-laki terkuat, terdingin, terbengis, tertegas, dan terhebat di Atheos. Lord Master Sehun dan Lady Kai adalah satu-satunya keturunan darah murni Lord Master Rover Skia, jika orang lain mendengar perkataanmu tadi. Mungkin kau tidak akan selamat. Dan bukan ! Lord Master Sehun bukanlah seorang 'womanizer' atau semacam itu, dia bahkan tidak pernah terlihat bersama perempuan. Selalu sibuk dengan latihannya dan beberapa konferensi besar yang diadakan di beberapa planet"

Okay …. Kurasa Baekhyun mempunyai bakat untuk menjadi seorang raper. Cara bicaranya sangat cepat dan penuh penekanan yang tajam padaku. Tapi dari semua yang ia katakan, HAHAHA aku tidak percaya itu adalah Lord Master Sehun. Kita membicarakan lelaki yang menciumku secara sepihak, lelaki yang mencuri ciuman pertamaku di saat pertama kali kami berdua bertemu. Lelaki yang MENCULIKKU dan MELETAKKANKU di planet aneh ini.

Menurutmu bagaimana ekspresi Diyo ? dia hanya menatapku dengan tatapan khawatirnya. Terkadang gadis itu mempunyai wajah yang karismatik.

"terdingin ? pernahkah kau melihatnya mencium seorang gadis ?"

Baekhyun sekali lagi menatapku dengan tatapan membunuhnya. Sedangkan mata Diyo semakin terlihat lebar saat aku menanyakan hal itu.

"tidak ! bahkan seluruh Atheos tahu bahwa Lord Master Sehun sangat jarang atau bahkan hampir tidak pernah berada di Atheos, dia terlalu sibuk dengan semua urusannya. Dia bahkan tidak akan memiliki waktu untuk mencium seoram perempuan, bahkan kemarin dia baru kembali dari konferensi besar yang di adakan di Pluto mengenai serangan Demons yang terjadi di Ethamos, ada yang mengatakan bahwa dia tampak sangat berbeda saat kembali. Berkali-kali pergi ke Rumah Sakit, berbicara ke Madame Stupacth kepala suster di akademi. Bahkan dia tidak terlihat fokus di beberapa latihannya"

Baiklah, itu aneh. Aku berada di Rumah Sakit seminggu lamanya. Madame Stupacht adalah wanita mengerikan yang memelukku sekaligus wanita mengerikan yang sebelumnya berubah menjadi makhluk mengerikan. Ethamos ada nama lain Bumi di planet ini, serangan Demons di Ethamos adalah serangan yang terjadi di sekolah beberapa hari yang lalu.

Jadi, aku tidak bisa menyimpulkan apapun.

"ya, aku mendengar berita itu. Bahkan beberapa kali dia bertengkar dengan Lady Kai tentang seorang gadis yang sedang sekarat"

"siapapun gadis itu, pasti dia memiliki hubungan yang kuat dengan Atheos. Bahkan Master Chanyeol yang selalu menolak mengikuti konferensi dan rapat tetuah mengikuti semua berita ini, dan aku tidak pernah melihat dia benar-benar peduli dengan suatu hal seperti ini"

Aku cukup yakin bahwa gadis yang dimaksud dengan mereka berdua adalah aku. Aku bertemu Master Chanyeol dan Lady Kai beberapa waktu yang lalu di Rumah Sakit. Dan beberapa kali di saat itu Lady Kai tengah berbicara tentang kakaknya yang benar-benar percaya denganku. Seolah, kakaknya atau Lord Master Sehun adalah penyelamat jiwaku.

Tapi Diyo dan Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa 'gadis ini pasti mempunyai hubungan yang kuat dengan Atheos'. Jadi aku berfikir itu bukan aku, bahkan aku gagal saat pengendalian elemen yang sudah lumrah dilakukan oleh remaja Atheos.

"wow, ini dia … Boys of Rover"

Aku sedikit takut saat Diyo mengatakannya. Kau tahu, Diyo adalah seorang gadis kecil dengan mata lebar dan bicaranya yang sangat manis. Tapi saat dia mengatakan hal tadi, terdengar sangat menggoda.

"Rover ? maksudmu Rover Skia ?"

Tanyaku.

"ya. Mereka adalah sekumpulan anak laki-laki dengan kemampuan yang sangat mengagumkan. Bukan hanya pengendali elemen, tapi juga menguasai segala martial arts. Pemimpin mereka, Lord Master Sehun adalah laki-laki terhebat di Atheos, dia selalu menjadi panglima dalam setiap pertempuran. Pemimpin dalam penyelesaian permasalahan dan pemenanng di setiap pertandingan. Yang terhebat, dia pengendali ke delapan elemen, bakat yang sangat jarang dimiliki seseorang, bakat yang spesial. Jadi, ya, Rover Skia adalah keturunan terkuat dan terpopuler di kalangan perempuan. Tapi kebanyakan anak-anak Rover memiliki sifat yang sama dengan pemimpinnya, Dingin, tidak berperasaan"

Saat Diyo menjelaskan hal-hal itu, aku melihat sekumpulan anak laki-laki memakai jas hitam kebiruan berjalan di samping kami. Mereka memang tampak sangat berbeda dengan anak-anak lainnya. Mereka seperti sekumpulan model Burberry atau Vogue atau InStyle Magazine. Aku cukup yakin bahwa bintang-bintang Hollywood dapat dikalahkan oleh mereka dalam segi wajah. Mereka benar-benar sangat tampan. Tanpa senyuman dan wajah ramah, mereka melewati kerumunan gadis-gadis di seluruh koridor yang saling berbisik satu sama lain saat mereka melewati koridor yang sama. Sedangkan Baekhyun, dia hanya memandang rendah mereka.

Sayangnya, aku tidak melihat Lord Master Sehun di antara kerumunan itu. Aku tahu mereka hanyalah murid dan Lord Sehun adalah pemimpin mereka. Tapi aku tetap berharap untuk bertemu dengannya dan meminta penjelasan atas semuanya. Dan mungkin menampar wajahnya.

Bagaimana aku mengatakan ini ya, tapi aku bolos kelas pertama di hari pertamaku. Maaf.

Aku terpisah dengan Diyo saat bel berbunyi, seluruh siswa berhamburan ke sana kemari bingung mencari kelas mereka. Saat keadaan sudah kembali tenang, aku tidak bisa menemukan ruangan untuk kelas pertamaku, dan aku tersesat menuju sebuah perpustakaan yang –sangat- besar. Benar-benar besar. Pintunya delapan kali pintu rumahku, berwarna coklat tua dengan gembok yang besar pula. Tapi pintu itu terbuka, dan saat aku masuk, tidak ada orang di dalamnya. Hanya sekumpulan buku-buku tua yang disusun rapi di rak-rak berukuran tidak wajar.

Aku dikejutkan oleh seorang wanita tua yang berada di belakang meja tepat di sebelah pintu masuk perpustakaan. Usianya terlihat sekitar 90 tahun, dengan badan tinggi dan rambut coklat yang diikat cepol, dia memakai baju berwarna hitam, dan (tentu saja) bermodel jubah. Tidak seperti penjaga perpustakaan pada umumnya, wanita ini tampak sedikit ramah ketimbang lainnya.

"sepertinya jam normal masih berlangsung. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini ?"

Dia mengajukan pertanyaan dengan tangannya yang masih menulis sesuatu di atas sebuah buku, dan sepertinya pertanyaan itu ditujukan padaku. Karena tidak ada orang lain di sini selain aku dan dia.

"aku murid baru, Xi Luhan. Aku tersesat dan tidak bisa menemukan kelasku, lalu aku menemukan perpustakaan besar ini"

Mata wanita tua itu memicing perhatian padaku. Lalu dia menghentikan pekerjaannya dan mulai berbicara padaku.

"nona, tidak semua orang bisa menemukan perpustakaan ini. Asal kau tahu, kau berada di bawah tanah saat ini. Dan yah, sudah 60 tahun semenjak para murid datang ke perpustakaan ini setiap mereka membutuhkan sebuah informasi. Saat perpustakaan yang lebih modern dibangun, perpustakaan ini menjadi … seperti ini"

Aku turut sedih mendengar ceritanya. Dia terlihat sangat kesepian dibalik keriput-keriput tegasnya.

"aku Madam Fu. Petugas perpustakaan, dan jika kau tersesat mungkin kau bisa menghabiskan waktumu dengan buku-buku tua ini. Tapi jika kau tidak menyukainya, jangan dipaksa"

"terima kasih Madam Fu"

Selanjutnya, aku tersenyum dan kemudian masuk ke dalam perpustakaan. Menyusuri rak-rak besar dan menemukan beberapa buku untuk dibaca. Harus kuakui, pihak akademi merawat perpustakaan ini dengan baik. Tidak ada debu yang menempel di setiap buku meskipun tempat ini telah dilupakan salam kurun waktu yang cukup lama.

Hingga aku sampai di rak buku di paling ujung dan terletak di paling belakang perpustakaan. Entah kenapa, tapi aku tertarik dengan buku bersampul merah yang berada di ujung kanan rak buku. Saat aku akan mengambilnya. Aku tidak sengaja menginjak kaki sesorang dan menjatuhkan buku-buku yang kubawa tepat di atas tubuhnya.

"ouch"

Dia berteriak, tentu saja. Buku-buku yang kubawa berukuran cukup besar dan berat.

"maaf, aku tidak sengaja"

Laki-laki itu tidak menjawab dan tetap terduduk di posisinya sambil memegang leher belakangnya. Aku tidak mengerti, aku tidak menjatuhkan buku di bagian itu.

Laki-laki itu terlihat tinggi, dari kakinya yang panjang. Memiliki rambut pendek messy berwarna coklat tua dan kulit seputih susu. Dan saat aku mencoba meminta maaf padanya dengan –mencoba- melihat wajahnya (yang mengharuskanku berpose seperti menciumnya). Dia sangat tampan, jas hitam kebiruan. Anak Rover Skia, pantas Diyo mengagumi mereka. Lelaki ini memiliki mata setajam elang dan bibir semerah cherry. Sexy.

"harusnya kau berhati-hati saat berjalan di depan orang yang sedang tidur"

Itu adalah pertama kalinya aku mengetahui secara langsung anak Rover Skia berbicara. Memiliki aura seperti Lord Sehun. Brengsek. Tapi laki-laki ini terlihat lebih ramah ketimbang Lord Sehun. Setidaknya dia masih menannggapi permohonan maafku, meskipun tidak secara tulus.

"kenapa kau tidur di perpustakaan ?"

Tanyaku dengan suara yang pasti sangat aneh di telinganya. Aku gugup, aku tidak pernah bertemu lelaki setampan ini. Kecuali Lord Sehun mungkin.

"bolos"

Singkat, sangat singkat. Tapi sudahlah, aku tidak mau memaksanya mengeluarkan kata-kata yang lebih panjang.

Tapi saat aku sadar bahwa laki-laki ini tidur di dasar lantai, aku cukup tahu bahwa laki-laki ini adalah seoarng tipikal lelaki dingin, tidak peduli orang sekitarnya, suka berbuat seenaknya. Dan mungkin dia sudah berkali-kali dipanggil ke ruang kepala sekolah (jika saja akademi ini mempunyai kepala sekolah).

Jadi aku mengambil buku-buku yang berserakan di lantai dan kemudian menjauh dari lelaki dingin itu. Aku tidak akan bisa membaca dengan tenang jika aku tetap berada di dekat laki-laki itu.

Aku membaca buku-buku itu tanpa tahu berapa lama aku berada di perpustakaan itu. Buku-buku yang kubaca memuat segala hal tentang Demons, sejarah tentang ke-empat Master legendaris dan juga tentang Fotia Eternia. Aku, sedikit bingung dengan karakter Lady Master yang agung itu. Dia seperti wanita dengan segala pemikiran cemerlangnya yang selalu ditolak oleh para tetuah ataupun teman-temannya. Kecuali Rover Skia. Rover dan Fotia memiliki sejenis hubungan yang membuat mereka saling mencintai. Tapi tanpa sebab apapun, Fotia memilih untuk meninggalkan Rover dan pergi entah ke mana. Pemikiran Fotia yang paling mengagumkan adalah membuat sebuah kasti besar, sebuah akademi dengan perlindungan yang sangat ketat sehingga, orang lain yang berstatus bukan pengendali atau orang Atheos tidak akan bisa memasukinya.

Yang mana membuatku bingung karena, aku berhasil memasuki kastil ini tanpa menghancurkan tubuhku terlebih dahulu. Tapi di sisi lain, aku tidak bisa mengendalikan elemen apapun saat tes dilakukan. Aku merasa gagal, tapi aku tahu ada sesuatu di dalam diriku yang membuat Lord Master Sehun menyelamatkanku dan membawaku ke sini.

Apapun itu, baik atau buruk, aku ingin segera menemui Lord Sehun untuk membicarakannya. Tapi sebelumya, aku harus mengembalikan buku-buku ini.

Aku benci tubuh kecilku, meskipun tidak sekecil Diyo. Tapi aku selalu gagal untuk mengembalikan buku di rak tertinggi. Dan aku membencinya.

"pendek"

Sebuah tangan terulur membantuku meletakkan salah satu bukuku di rak paling atas. Dan tangan itu adalah milik seorang lelaki yang sebelumnya kuinjak kakinya.

Haruskah aku berterima kasih atas pertolongannya atau mengacuhkannya karena mengejekku pendek ? Tapi aku tidak bisa konsentrasi saat tubuhnya menghimpit tubuhku dengan jarak yang sangat dekat. Aku bisa melihat matanya yang menatapku dengan tajam di atasku. Tubuhnya menjulang tinggi dengan bahu yang cukup lebar.

Tapi aku tidak mau berciuman dengan seorang Atheos lagi. Terlebih, aku tidak mengenalnya. Jadi aku mendorongnya menjauh dari tubuhku.

"Kris Wu"

Ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tangan kokohnya padaku. Tapi aku terlalu bingung untuk menjabat tangannya kembali.

"jika kau ingin menemui Lord Master Sehun, aku bisa mengantarmu. Xi Luhan"

Satu lagi orang aneh. Dan yang satu ini, benar-benar mengagumkan.

'_Mentally Master' _ends Here …

Karena terlalu panjang. Aku nggak bakal nyiksa kalian dengan perkataan yang GJ. ^_^ Jadi, Review Juseyo … ^_^ kamsahamndia ^_^ Saranghamnida ^_^ #bowbowbow


	6. Hai, Sehun

**ATHEOS (Hai, Sehun)**

Title : ATHEOS

Author : Fina

Main Casts : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, KAI, Park Chanyeol

Other Casts : EXO members

Genre : Trangender/Genderswitch, Fantasy, Romance

WARNING : Typo(s), alur berantakan, GJ , OC bertebaran di Chapter 1&2 .

Rated : T

Latar : Atheos

Author ?

Ini dia chapter limaaaaaaanyaaaaaaaa. Ada yang nungguin ? #ngarep hiks TT. Terima kasih bagi yang udah review kemaren, maaf nggak bisa bales satu persatu. Mungkin hari ini bakal aku bales semuanyaaaaa. Love you readers …. :* terima kasih juga buat kritik dan sarannya. Membangun banget. Readers Jjang ! 3 Meskipun chapter ini panjangnya kayak kakinya Chanyeol, tetep Review ya. ^_^ #mohonmohon Kamsahamnida ^_^ #bowbowbowbow

_Hai Sehun _begins …

Orang tuamu selalu berkata 'jangan percaya pada orang asing', tapi jika kau berada dalam kondisi sepertiku. Di dunia asing, di mana semua orang adalah orang asing yang tidak pernah kutemui sebelumnya. Kau tidak punya pilihan.

Namanya Kris Wu, tinggi, tampan. Dan dia sepakat untuk tidak menciumku. Dia memiliki sedikit kesamaan dengan Lord Sehun di bagian wajah, tapi sangat berbeda dengan sikapnya. Dia lebih pengertian, dan mudah bergaul dibandingan Lord dingin yang menciumku terakhir kali. Kris Wu memberiku tawaran, dia akan mengantarku menuju Lord Master Sehun jika aku memberitahunya segala informasi mengenai Diyo. Aku sepakat, walaupun aku sedikit tidak yakin aku bisa memberikan semua informasi tentang Diyo, dan kenapa dia membutuhkannya. Kami bahkan baru bertemu hari ini. Jadi kami keluar dari perpustakaan besar itu, berpamitan pada Madam Fu, lalu menyusuri lorong koridor besar yang sudah ramai dengan beberapa siswa.

Beberapa siswa (atau semua siswa) melihat kami berdua dengan tatapan terkejut, ada yang mencibir dan ada yang menatap iba padaku. Aku tidak tahu kenapa mereka melakukannya, tapi Kris tampak tidak ambil pusing soal itu semua. Jadi aku tetap berjalan di sampingnya sambil mengabaikan semua bisikan yang kudengar.

"jadi, sudah berapa lama kau di sini ?"

Jujur saja, aku menyukai suara Kris ketika dia berbicara. Terdengar sangat berkarisma. Dan itu buruk, karena setiap Kris mengeluarkan suaranya, rona pink di pipiku mulai terlihat dengan jelas.

"di sini ?"

"di academy"

Aku bertingkah kikuk dan itu sangat memalukan. Entahlah, aku sudah terbiasa berjalan di samping Abey yang bernotabane sebagai anak tampan dan populer di kalangan anak seusiaku. Tapi Kris adalah anak yang berbeda.

"kemarin pagi. Tapi aku masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa aku harus berada di sini"

Kris terkekeh dengan suara dalamnya. Dia melihatku dengan tatapan yang menyenangkan, sangat berbeda dengan tatapan yang ia berikan saat kami berdua berada di perpustakaan.

"terlalu ajaib untuk gadis Ethamos sepertimu, ya ?"

"mungkin. Terlalu banyak yang tidak kumengerti di sini"

Kami berbelok ke arah kiri koridor, sebenarnya Kris sedikit menyeret tanganku saat mengubah langkah kaki kami.

"mungkin aku bisa jadi pemandumu. Jadi, mereka belum tahu tempat yang pantas untukmu. Mungkin leluhurmu menaruh mantra yang kuat padamu agar kami tidak dengan mudah menemukanmu"

Aku sedikit tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Kris. Dia mengatakan hal itu tanpa beban sedikitpun. Kenapa leluhurku melakukannya.

"maaf ? tidak mudah menemukanku ?"

"mungkin kau harus membaca lebih banyak buku di perpustakaan tentang itu. Dan yah, selagi kau belum terbagi dengan keluarga kecilmu di sini. Akan kuberikan sedikit panduan. Pertama, anak Iliyana Omorfia, mereka adalah anak-anak tersombong yang akan kau temui di sini. Lady Iliyana adalah pengendali api termasyhur pada zamannya, terkenal dengan kecantikannya dan juga kesombongannya. Dan kau bisa lihat anak-anaknya saat ini, bertampang sombong dan sangat sulit untuk mengendalikan kecemburuannya pada suatu hal. Master Chanyeol ? dia sering berselingkuh di belakang Lady Kai, tapi Lady Kai selalu mengacuhkannya. Dia wanita yang sangat hebat dalam mengatasi suami seperti dia"

Aku hanya menghembuskan nafas kasar mendengarkan itu semua. Jadi prediksiku tentang Master Chanyeol saat melihat wajahnya memang benar. Dia benar-benar seorang playboy.

"kekuatan anak-anak Iliyana adalah pengendalian api, tanah, atau besi. Sesuatu yang keras atau bahkan mustahil untuk dipegang, dan sangat sesuai dengan kepribadian mereka. Kedua, Mitera Foudre. Salah satu dari keturunan yang sangat kusukai. Master Foudre adalah pengendali air dan udara, penyayang, berhati lembut dan selalu adil pada orang-orang di sekitarnya. Tapi sangat lemah dalam pengambilan keputusan, dan anak-anaknya saat ini. Tampak … sangat … rapuh dan aku selalu ingin melindunginya. Kekuatannya yang terkenal adalah udara dan air, beberapa dari mereka bisa mengendalikan pepohonan, rerumputan, dan darah. Tapi sayangnya, pengendalian darah dilarang karena melanggar kebebasan orang lain. Walaupun terkadang dapat membantu di saat-saat genting"

Saat menceritakan tentang Lord Mitera Foudre dan keturunannya. Mata Kris seakan menatap lembut udara di hadapannya. Dia sangat menyukainya, bahkan aku bisa melihat sisi terlembut dari dirinya. Mungkin, atau mungkin jika ini benar. Semua itu ada hubungannya dengan Diyo.

"yang terakhir, Lord Master Rover Skia. Dia adalah mantan pangeran kerajaan Bitothem yang ada di selatan Atheos, pangeran tampan dan mempunyai masa kecil yang sangat berat. Saat dia berumur tiga tahun, kerajaannya hancur, kedua orang tuanya tewas di tangan demons. Saat itu, dia menemukan takdirnya untuk berada di antara tiga Master lainnya. Lord Rover mempunyai sifat tegas dan sangat bijaksana, namun sangat misterius dan tertutup. Dia adalah pengendali terkuat sampai Lord Master Sehun lahir. Lord Rover mempunyai kekuatan pengendalian ketiga Master lainnya, ditambah, dia adalah penguasa kutukan bayangan yang sangat terkenal, namun saat dia meninggal dunia tidak ada yang bisa melakukan kutukan bayangan lagi. Lalu Lord Master Sehun terlahir, dia mempunyai kekuatan yang sama dengan Lord Master Rover, bahkan dia adalah keturunan pertamanya dalam 1000 tahun yang bisa mengendalikan kutukan bayangan dan berteleportasi seperti Lord Rover. Bukan hanya itu, dia adalah pemain pedang terbaik di Atheos, pengendali darah, dan juga hal yang paling mustahil. Dia dapat memasuki pikiranmu jika dia menginginkannya, seorang telepath"

Aku tidak dapat berkata-kata. Penjelasan Lord Master Rover Skia sekaligus Lord Master Sehun, aku merasa bahwa aku benar-benar tidak pantas berada di Atheos. Tapi lagi-lagi, aku kembali sadar, Kris tidak menceritakan apapun tentang Lady Master Fotia Eternia. Dan aku benar-benar berharap aku bisa mengetahui secuil informasi dari Lady Master itu. Walaupun aku tahu bertanya pada Kris tidak akan berhasil, sebelumnya dia menyuruhku untuk mencari sebuah informasi di perpustakaan. Jadi sangat jelas bahwa dia tidak akan menceritakanku apapun tentang Lady Master itu.

"menakjubkan Kris, dan kau adalah keturunan Lord Master Rover Skia. Kau benar-benar hebat pasti"

Kris menggosok asal tengkuknya dengan tatapan sendu yang terpancar dari matanya.

"tidak juga, aku tidak sehebat kakak-kakakku. Berada dalam garis keturunan ini membuatku semakin … terbebani"

Aku harus mengatakan bahwa aku semakin tertarik pada lelaki ini. Dia mempunyai berbagai macam ekspresi di wajah dingin dan tampannya. Dan dia juga pria yang cukup hangat. Hanya saja jika dia bisa mengatakan dengan jujur kenapa dia memintaku memberinya informasi tentang Diyo, itu akan sangat …

"LUHAN !"

Kami berdua spontan mengalihkan perhatian kami saat mendengar sebuah suara memanggilku. Itu Baekhyun dan Diyo. Dan Kris tampak tak bisa melepaskan tatapan matanya dari si kecil Diyo yang berdiri di depanku. Tatapannya tampak sangat sulit kuartikan, tapi aku bisa melihat Diyo yang tidak nyaman dengan tatapan itu.

"hai"

Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi ketika Kris mengatakan kata itu pada Diyo, dia malah menampakkan raut wajah ketakutan lalu menyeret tanganku pergi menjauh dari Kris. Dan Baekhyun, sebagai lelaki mungkin dia mempunyai urusan lain dengan Kris.

"sampai jumpa besok Luhan"

Kris meneriakiku tapi aku tidak bisa menjawabnya karena Diyo sudah menyeretku menjauh dari tampak Kris. Aku tidak tahu ada masalah apa dengan mereka berdua, tapi aku ingin mengetahuinya.

Diyo membawaku menuju rumah pohonnya. Aku tidak tahu bahwa dia adalah tetanggaku, rumah berwarna coklat muda dengan semburat orange di bebarapa dindingnya. Terlihat sangat manis dan kuat dia saat yang bersamaan. Saat memasuki rumah hangat itu, aku seperti melihat diri Diyo di dalam rumah itu. Sederhana tapi indah, seluruh perabotan rumahnya hampir sama seperti perabotan di dalam rumahku. Seperti berada di bumi. Hanya saja, milik Diyo berwarna lebih gelap dan terlihat lebih dewasa dengan warna-warnanya yang tampak menyatu dengan alam.

Diyo masuk ke kamarnya sambil melempar tasnya ke atas ranjang kecil berwarna orange miliknya. Dia menatap marah padaku, atau khawatir ?

"apa yang kau lakukan dengan lelaki itu ?!"

Diyo berteriak padaku, sedikit menakutkan. Aku sempat berfikir bahwa Diyo juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengan Kris.

"apa ? apa maksudmu ?"

"Kris Wu adalah lelaki yang seharusnya tidak berada di sampingmu. Kau harus menjauh darinya !"

Baiklah ini sangat menyebalkan.

"apa ? kenapa ?! Kau menyukainya ?"

"astaga, tidak ! Luhan ! Dengarkan aku, kau anak baru di akademi. Dan kau harus tahu bahwa Kris Wu adalah lelaki yang paling ditakuti di academy, dia seperti mafia besar tanpa seorang kawanan. Dia adalah adik dari Lord Master Sehun dan Lady Kai. Tapi dia sangat berbeda dengan kedua kakaknya, dia memiliki ayah yang berbeda. Dan … dan … karena itulah kau harus menjauhinya. Dia adalah pengaruh yang buruk !"

Sebenarnya, aku tidak suka melihat orang yang baru saja kukenal memarahiku. Tapi sepertinya ini cukup serius.

Aku tidak tahu kenapa Diyo marah dan menangis bersamaan kepadaku. Dia terlihat sangat tertekan saat menjelaskan Kris Wu padaku. Aku tahu ini bukan sekedar pengaruh buruk. Dia memiliki sesuatu dengan Kris Wu, aku tidak begitu yakin apa itu. Tapi aku tahu Diyo menginginkan sesuatu yang berbeda dengan ucapannya.

Diyo terduduk di ranjangnya sambil mengusap kasar air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipinya. Aku tidak pernah memiliki teman perempuan, tapi aku mengikuti instingku untuk menenangkannya.

"Diyo … katakan yang sebenarnya"

Aku berusaha mengeluarkan suara terlembutku padanya sambil duduk bersimpuh di hadapannya. Meskipun aku tidak ahli dalam melakukannya.

"apa maksudmu ?"

Diyo masih terisak, matanya sembab meskipun tidak ada lagi air mata yang turun dari kedua bola matanya tapi emosi yang menumpuk di bola matanya tidak dapat berbohong.

"aku tahu kau memiliki suatu hal dengan Kris, karena itu kau tidak memperbolehkanku dekat dengannya. Bukan karena status Kris, walaupun aku ingin tahu tentang itu. Sebelumnya Kris menceritakan sesuatu padaku tentang Mitera Foudre, leluhurmu. Dan dia tampaknya sangat mengaguminya, dan saat Kris menatapmu. Ayolah, dengan sekali lihat saja aku tahu ada sesuatu di antara kalian berdua"

Diyo berhenti terisak. Matanya menatap mataku dengan sedikit tenang. Lalu aku beranjak duduk di sampingnya. Memeluk pundak kecilnya yang masih sedikit bergetar.

"jika aku menceritakannya, apa kau akan merahasiakannya ?"

Aku mengangguk sambil menatapnya yakin.

"Kris Wu, dia … kau benar Luhan … aku mau kau menjauhinya bukan karena dia pengaruh buruk bagimu. Tapi, aku menyukainya … aku sangat mencintainya. Dan kau, kau wanita yang sempurna, bahkan pagi ini di kelas kimia hampir semua anak lelaki Rover bercerita tentang dirimu. Gadis cantik dari Ethamos, lalu di lorong koridor semua orang membicarakanmu yang sedang berjalan dengan Kris. Aku takut … kau … aku takut Kris akan jatuh cinta padamu"

Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa menahan tawaku saat mendengarkan penjelasan Diyo. Terdengar sangat konyol jika semua anak lelaki populer membicarakanku sambil tersenyum nakal. Dan lebih konyol jika mendengar Diyo yang takut jika Kris menyukaiku atau bahkan jatuh cinta padaku. Sangat lucu dan bahkan mustahil.

"kenapa kau tertawa ?"

"mendengar seluruh penjelasanmu, aku sangat merasa terhibur. Kris tidak akan jatuh cinta padaku, dia sangat mencintaimu dan tidak, tidak akan ada gerombolan lelaki yang menceritakanku seperti itu. Kalian harusnya memiliki waktu untuk berdua dan membicarakannya"

Kurasa aku mengatakan hal yang salah (lagi). Raut wajah Diyo berubah, dia terlihat sedih dengan matanya yang menatap kea rah jari-jari kecilnya yang ada di pangkuannya.

"kami pernah melakukannya Luhan …"

Aku terkejut mendengarkannya. Sikap mereka seperti anak kecil yang menyembunyikan perasaan satu sama lain, kau pikir aku berpikir bahwa mereka sebenarnya pernah membicarakan perasaan mereka ? tentu saja tidak.

"benarkah ? lalu … apa Kris tidak menyukaimu ?"

"tidak, bukan begitu. Kris dan aku saling mencintai, kami pernah berbagi canda tawa di masa lalu. Kami selalu bertemu di bukit yang ada di tepi hutan. Tapi di suatu malam, saat Kris tidak datang menemuiku. Jadi aku mencarinya, aku pergi lebih jauh ke dalam hutan. Aku berharap aku menemukan Kris di sana, dan aku menemukannya. Dia tengah disekap dengan tali yang melilit seluruh tubuhnya di sebuah pohon besar, dan aku melihat Jina, adik Master Chanyeol yang mencoba membakarnya. Aku baru saja akan berlari menolongnya saat …. Saat dia merubah wujudnya menjadi sosok yang sangat menakutkan, bersisik merah, mengeluarkan nafas api dan iris kuning yang tajam. Dia merubah dirinya menjadi sesosok demons, Jina mengambil foto Kris lalu di pagi berikutnya dia menyebarkan berita tentang perubahan Kris di malam itu. Seluruh akademi menjauhinya, hingga Lord Master Sehun marah besar pada Master Chanyeol. Dia hampir membunuh Jina dan Master Chanyeol jika Kris tidak menghalanginya"

Diyo mengambil nafas yang panjang sambil mengambil sebuah bingkai foto yang berdiri di atas mejanya.

"Kris terluka karena sabitan pedang Lord Sehun, dia dilarikan ke Rumah Sakit. Dia melakukan tes darah, yang hasilnya, darah demons ada dalam dirinya. Kabar berhembus dengan sangat cepat, Ayah Kris adalah seorang demons bernama Rockhead. Lord Sehun benar-benar kehilangan kendali emosinya, dia menghancurkan setengah dari hutan dengan kekuatan dan kemarahannya dan Lady Kai mencoba membujuk Kris untuk tidak bersekolah jika memang itu mengganggunya, tapi Kris bersikeras untuk tetap tinggal di akademi. Kris tahu kakaknya sangat menyayanginya, tapi dia tahu seluruh akademi akan tetap membencinya, dia tidak pernah lagi menemuiku. Aku tidak pernah marah padanya ataupun menjauhinya karena status setengah demonsnya. Aku membencinya karena dia menjauhiku tanpa sepatah kata perpisahan"

Fakta yang sulit untuk kucerna. Lelaki setampan Kris adalah setengah demons. Makhluk mengerikan yang telah membunuh dua siswi di sekolahku. Dan membayangkan Lord Sehun marah dengan menggunakan kekuatannya sangat menakutkan bagiku. Melihatnya dengan wajah normal tanpa kemarahan saja sudah sangat menakutkan.

Cerita Diyo membuatku berfikir bahwa Jina adalah gadis yang benar-benar kurang ajar dan aku sangat membencinya. Tapi aku tidak tahu kenapa Lord Sehun merelakan adiknya, Lady Kai menikah dengan Master Chanyeol. Dan jika kabar yang dikatakan Baekhyun pagi ini benar, bahwa Lord Sehun akan menikahi Jina. Kurasa aku perlu menampar keras laki-laki itu.

Diyo sudah merasa lebih baik satu jam berikutnya, setidaknya dia tidak menangis lagi. Kami berdua menghabiskan waktu seharian itu di rumah Diyo. Dan … ya, aku membolos di hari pertama sekolahku. Mungkin aku akan dapat masalah lagi. Mungkin.

Diyo membuatkanku sup jamur dan beberapa lapis roti untuk makan siangku. Gadis kecil itu sangat pintar memasak. Makanan Atheos sepertinya tidak terlalu buruk, sedikit berbeda dengan makanan bumi. Tapi enak. Diyo memakan roti dan supnya dengan raut wajah yang sama seperti sebelumnya, tatapannya kosong. Pasti Kris sangat berarti baginya hingga dia sangat memikirkannya.

"Diyo, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu ?"

Diyo menatapku dengan mata bulatnya, mengelap noda sup yang ada di ujung bibirnya lalu mengangguk lucu padaku.

"apa yang kau tahu tentang Lady Master Fotia Eternia ?"

Tatapan Diyo padaku berubah. Dia tampak berpikir sejenak, lalu meneguk segelas penuh air yang ada di sebelah kanannya.

Dia tampak ragu untuk menjawab pertanyaanku.

"tidak banyak yang tahu tentang Lady itu Luhan. Hampir semua dari kami mempelajari sejarah ketiga Master agung, tapi guru sejarah kami tidak pernah memberi kami secuil informasipun mengenai Lady Master Fotia. Tapi kudengar, dia memiliki kekuatan terkutuk. Itu hanya gossip, karena kami tidak pernah bertemu keturunannya"

Mungkin raut kecewaku terlihat jelas di mata Diyo, hingga ia menatapku kembali dengan mata lucunya. Lalu memberiku segelas jus kalengan rasa … entahlah, minuman itu berwarna merah.

"jika kau ingin mencari tahu tentang Lady Master itu, mungkin kau harus bertanya pada salah satu Master atau Lord Sehun. Mereka pasti tahu lebih banyak daripada kami"

"aku akan melakukannya Diyo, tadinya Kris membawaku menuju ruangan Lord Sehun. Lalu kau memanggilku dan menarikku"

Diyo menghentikan aktifitasnya. Dia menatapku bersalah sambil menarik kedua ujung bibirnya.

"aku tidak tahu tentang itu. Maafkan aku, tapi jika kau ingin bertemu Lord Sehun, kau harus membuat masalah terlebih dahulu. Itu akan lebih mudah"

Itu dia, masalah. Aku menatap Diyo dengan tatapan kemenangan dan seringaian di wajahku. Aku benar-benar jenius. Kurasa membolos di hari pertama sekolah sudah cukup untukku. Dan aku akan menemui Lord Sehun dengan sangat mudah. Keesokan harinya.

Aku pulang dari rumah Diyo pukul tujuh malam, dan saat kembali aku merasa bahwa hari itu adalah hari yang sangat melelahkan. Aku memang tidak melakukan apapun, hampir tidak melakukan apapun. Tapi aku menerima sebagian besar informasi mengenai Atheos di waktu yang bersamaan, dan itu cukup melelahkan.

Kau tidak akan percaya dengan apa yang kuceritakan setelah ini. Tapi seseorang datang ke rumah pohonku.

Itu terjadi setelah aku membersihkan badanku. Aku masih memakai piyama mandiku saat beranjak menuju kamar tidurku. Lalu pintu rumahku diketuk pelan oleh seseorang di luar sana. Aku takut, karena aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan hantu Atheos sebelumnya, jadi kupikir aku akan pingsan jika membukanya. Namun ketukan itu semakin keras hingga menggangguku. Jadi aku mengambil salah satu batang kayu yang ada di kamarku dan membuka pintu itu dengan was-was.

Aku sempat terkejut karena seseorang dengan tudung hitam berada di depan rumahku. Namun orang itu menyekap bibirku dan membawa kami berdua masuk ke dalam rumah. Saat orang itu membuka tudungnya, aku hampir tidak percaya jika dia datang padaku. Lelaki termasyhur Atheos berada di dalam rumahku. Lord Master Sehun.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, membungkuk hormat, mengucapkan salam, atau harus kumarahi dia karena bertamu selarut ini atau menamparnya karena telah menciumku secara paksa sebelumnya. Tapi kurasa semua pikiran tidak bergunaku itu hilang saat Lord Sehun membuka mantel tudung hitamnya. Dia memakai kaos v neck berwarna hitam dan celana jeans hitam yang terlihat sangat bagus di tubuhnya. Aku juga bertanya-tanya darimana dia mendapatkan kaos dan jeans merk Armani ?

Lelaki tampan itu duduk di atas sofaku dengan pose modelnya. Apa Baekhyun dan Diyo yakin orang ini adalah Lord Master yang disegani di seluruh Atheos ?

"kudengar kau membolos hari ini ?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku lalu mencoba menghilangkan seluruh fantasi gilaku dengan Lord Sehun (maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa menahannya). Aku mencoba focus pada pertanyaan Lord Sehun tapi semua itu hilang saat mata kami bertatapan. Mata tajam itu, rambut berantakan itu, pahatan wajah itu. Aku benar-benar ingin berciuman dengannya. Tunggu ? Apa ?

"kau berfantasi denganku ?"

SIAL ! aku lupa bahwa dia bisa membaca dan melihat pikiranku.

"aku … ak .. aku . Apa ?!"

Lord Sehun beranjak dari sofa lalu berjalan mendekat ke arahku. Bagaimana reaksimu jika seseorang dengan tampang yang luar biasa tampan mendekatimu perlahan ? aku menjauh. Tentu saja, tatapan matanya benar-benar menghipnotisku dan bayanganku atau keinginanku untuk bercinta dengannya sekarang benar-benar tercipta jelas di dalam pikiranku. Dan buruknya, Lord Sehun memamerkan seriangainnya. Kutebak, dia berhasil melihat semua isi pikiranku.

Sialnya, atau beruntungnya, entahlah, tubuhku telah menempel sempurna pada dinding rumah pohonku. Udaranya dingin, tapi aku berkeringat sangat banyak saat badan Lord Sehun benar-benar menghimpit tubuhku.

"kenapa menghindar ?"

Oh, Ya tuhan, suaranya.

"apa ?"

"kau sangat menginginkanku bukan ?"

Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya karena Lord Sehun sudah terlebih dahulu mencium bibirku. Ya, aku kalah lagi dengannya.

Ini sangat memalukan untuk diceritakan, tapi aku sangat menyukai lumatan-lumatan kecil yang diberikannya pada bibirku. Tanganku bergerak melingkar pada lehernya yang terlampau tinggi dengan tubuhku. Lidahnya telah menerobos dan kembali mengelilingi seluruh rongga mulutku. Lidahku pun (yang entah sejak kapan) menjadi agresif dan membalas ciumannya yang mulai membuat wajahku memanas.

Aku kehilangan pasokan oksigenku, dan aku bertaruh Lord Sehun juga mengetahuinya. Dia menurunkan ciumannya pada leherku. Tangannya mulai bergerak membuka simpul yang mengikat piyama mandiku. Aku sadar aku tengah telanjang di depannya, dan kurasa kami berdua menyukainya.

"a….ahh"

Lenguhan kecil itu kukeluarkan saat Lord Sehun menyesap kuat bagian leherku. Aku takut itu akan berbekas.

KRING

Umm, bagaimana mengatakannya ? baiklah, sayangnya teleponku berbunyi saat Lord Sehun baru saja akan memasukkan jarinya menuju daerah pribadiku. Jadi Lord Sehun menghentikan ciuman dan hal-hal lainnya padaku dan aku merapatkan kembali piyama mandiku yang tadinya dilepas oleh tangan Lord brengsek itu.

Tapi aku tidak langsung mengangkat tepelonnya. Kami bertatapan cukup lama sampai Lord Sehun mencium sekilas bibirku lalu beranjak menarik gagang telepon. Kupikir, dia pasti gila jika mengangkat telepon itu dengan suaranya. Tapi karena dia memang gila, jadi dia melakukannya.

"Luhan sudah tidur di sampingku"

Dia benar-benar sudah gila.

"ini Sehun"

Lord Sehun menatap gagang telepon dengan tatapan herannya. Aku berasumsi bahwa si penelepon mungkin berteriak kegirangan sekaligus menjadi gila karena Lord Master tampan yang menjawab teleponnya atau dengan wajah terkejut setengah mati dia menyebarkan gossip pada teman segengnya bahwa Lord Sehun menghamiliku (baiklah, itu tidak mungkin). Tapi dari yang kulihat … tidak seperti itu.

Aku berjalan mendekat ke arah Lord brengsek itu sambil menatapnya dengan penuh ancaman. Aneh, dia tidak takut.

"gadis aneh. Dia langsung menutup teleponnya saat aku mengatakan namaku"

Lord aneh, harusnya kau tahu kenapa gadis itu menutup teleponnya.

Lord Sehun duduk kembali di atas sofa. Dia terlihat tidak puas dengan apa yang dilakukannya padaku. Jujur saja, akupun begitu. Tapi aku tidak mau melakukannya lagi, membayangkan spremanya yang akan membuahi ovumku sudah sangat membuatku pusing. Aku bahkan –

"aku tidak akan membuahimu"

Yap, memang sangat sulit untuk sekadar berfikir jika kau sedang bersama seseorang sepertinya. Tapi jawabannya sedikit mengecewakanku. Maksudku, sedikit mengecewakanku, maksudku mungkin tidak. Maksudku, entahlah.

"kenapa kau menciumku lagi ? kau sudah menciumku tempo hari. Kenapa ? dan kenapa kau datang ke rumahku ?"

Lord Sehun menatapku dengan tatapan tajam khasnya. Dia menepuk tempat kosong di sebelahnya dan menyuruhku untuk duduk di sana.

Jika kau sepintar orang lainnya mungkin kau akan lebih memilih tempat lain untuk mengistirahatkan pantatmu. Tapi aku tidak sewaspada itu, jadi aku mengikuti apa yang dia mau. Katakan saja aku bodoh, tapi aku harus berterus terang bahwa aku menginginkan Lord Sehun.

"Luhan –"

"kau akan menikahi Jina, kenapa kau menciumku ?"

Mata Lord Sehun memicing menatapku. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajahku, tapi aku memberanikan diriku untuk tidak bergerak mundur.

"aku TIDAK akan menikahi wanita itu"

Penekanan pada kata TIDAK itu … bagaimanapun itu, terdengar sangat meyakinkan. Dan aku lega mendengarnya. Hingga bibirku terangkat membentuk sebuah senyuman tipis yang berhasil tampak di mata Lord Sehun, dan dia tersenyum tipis pula melihat itu. Memalukan.

Tubuh Lord Sehun pun menjauh dari tubuhku. Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya di bantalan sofa.

"jadi, Kai mengatakan padaku bahwa kau membolos seharian ini. Sebenarnya aku harus mengurusi kasus ini besok, tapi aku merindukanmu. Jadi—"

"kau apa ?"

Lord Sehun menatapku dengan tatapan bingung. Sedangkan aku juga dibuat semakin bingung dengan perkataannya yang tidak masuk akal.

"aku merindukanmu"

Dia sangat brengsek.

"aku melihat sikapmu di menara utama My Lord. Aku tidak yakin kau merindukanku"

Lord Sehun memamerkan seringaiannya saat mendengar perkataanku. Aku tidak suka senyuman itu, membuatnya terlihat seperti paman-paman mesum yang selalu kutemui di bus malam di London.

"aku bukan paman mesum"

Aku bisa gila jika terus berada di sampingnya.

"kau sudah gila"

"bisakah kau tidak membaca atau melihat pikiranku ? aku membutuhkan privasi"

"umm, tidak. Karena aku cukup yakin bahwa itu bakat alamiku"

Oh ya tuhan, jangan sampai aku membunuhnya.

"kau tidak akan berhasil membunuhku"

F*ck.

"wow, kau gadis yang kasar"

"HENTIKAN !"

"hahahahahaha"

Lord Sehun tertawa sangat keras saat aku membentaknya. Mungkin alasan Lady Kai untuk menikah dengan Master Chanyeol adalah untuk menghindarinya. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu diri, jika saja aku lebih kuat darinya mungkin aku sudah melemparnya ke luar rumahku.

"Kai menikah dengan Chanyeol karena mereka saling mencintai bukan untuk menghindariku. Dan kau melupakan fakta bahwa kau wanita dan kau tidak lebih kuat dariku, jadi kau tidak mungkin melemparku ke luar"

Aku menyerah.

"tapi jika kau ingin aku keluar, aku akan keluar sekarang. Hanya saja, pastikan kau masuk sekolah besok"

Lord Sehun kemudian memakai mantel tudung hitamya kembali. Aku mengikutinya, dan membukakan pintu untuknya dengan wajah masam. Sedangkan Lord Sehun ? dia hanya menciumku sekilas sebelum melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah. Merk sekelas Armani pun tidak bisa melebihi kelebihannya.

"terima kasih atas pujiannya Luhan. Dan ya, aku mendapatkan baju ini saat berkunjung ke rumahmu di London"

Mungkin sebaiknya aku tidak memikirkan apapun jika sedang bersamanya.

"akan lebih baik jika kau memikirkanku, aku tahu kau akan menyukainya"

TERSERAH !

"hahahahaha"

Kudobrak keras pintuku, tapi aku masih bisa mendengar tawa jahilnya dari balik daun pintu. Aku sangat membencinya, aku membenci Lo—

"Lu, aku selalu menunggumu. Terima kasih sudah berada di sampingku sekarang"

Dari balik daun pintu, kudengar suaranya yang sangat berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Dia terdengar lebih … lebih seperti malaikat penjagaku. Aku tahu itu konyol, tapi memang benar-benar terasa seperti itu. Jadi aku membuka kembali daun pintu yang ada di balik badanku. Dan aku menemukan Lord Sehun dengan pakaian yang sama saat aku bertemu dengannya di menara utama meskipun masih dengan mantel tudung hitam di bahunya. Auranya pun tampak berbeda, dia terlihat lebih … baik. Dia tersenyum padaku dengan wajah tampannya. Siapa sebenarnya lelaki yang ada di depanku ini ?

"aku Sehun, senang bertemu denganmu. Xi Luhan"

Dan kemudian sosok itu melebur menjadi bayangan. Berpindah tempat dengan sangat cepat, tiba-tiba aku melihatnya berada di depan gerbang utama pohon besar. Dia berjalan dengan tudung hitam yang mengatup di kepalanya.

"senang bertemu denganmu. Sehun"

Mungkin aku bodoh, tapi aku bersungguh-sungguh. Aku berharap bisikanku di antara hembusan angin malam dapat didengarnya.

Dan saat dia menolehkan kepalanya dan melempar senyum padaku. Aku tahu dia mendengarnya. Dan aku hanya … tersenyum.

_Hai, Sehun_ ends here …

Otte ? panjang banget ya ? hehe. Bagi yang bingung dengan dialog HunHan di part terakhir, itu Sehun jawab apa yang dipikiran Luhan. Jadi Luhan bener-bener nggak ngomong sama sekali. Review juseyo ~~ ^_^ Kamsahamnida #bowBigbow


	7. What a

**ATHEOS (What a . . .)**

Title : ATHEOS

Author : Fina

Main Casts : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, KAI, Park Chanyeol

Other Casts : EXO members

Genre : Trangender/Genderswitch, Fantasy, Romance

WARNING : Typo(s), alur berantakan, GJ , OC bertebaran di Chapter 1&2 .

Rated : T

Latar : Atheos

Author ?

Ini chapter enamnya. Mohon maaf kalau lama sekali lanjutannya TT karena saya lagi galau berat sama Oh Sehun. Jadi kemaren-kemaren masih nggak srek nulisnya, aku sempet kaget ternyata ada yang nungguhin FF murah kayak gini :D terima kasih sekali ^^ seneng banget, tapi juga merasa bersalah TT. Mohon maaf readersdeul TT#bowbowbow. Dan chapter ini panjang ya, maaf kalu di tengah cerita kalian ngantuk atau bosen sama ceritanya yang makin absurd. Ini sumpah, GJ banget. Jadi mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya kalau nggak nge feel dan jelek banget. Di chapter depan, semoga saya bisa menulis dengan lebih baik lagi. Kamsahamnida ^_^ so, enjoy ^_^ #BowBIGBow

_What a . . . _begins …

Aku terbangun dengan rasa bibir Lord Sehun yang masih melekat di seluruh mulutku. Ini bukan kali pertama, dan (maaf jika aku mengatakan ini) aku sudah terbiasa dengan ciuman Lord Master itu. Mungkin sebelumnya aku membencinya, tapi kejadian semalam membuatku berfikir ulang untuk memiliki kebencian padanya.

Selagi aku merenungkan semua kejadian yang membuatku semakin menyukai Lord Sehun. Aku mengumpat sial karena aku harus pergi ke akademi hari ini.

Sempurna, sekarang aku harus pergi ke sekolah itu dengan identitas –tidak berguna-ku. Kenapa seseorang yang tidak memiliki kekuatan harus belajar mengendalikan kekuatannya ? terkadang aku ingin menusukkan garpu di setiap bantalan pantat para Master itu. Dan pisau ke pantat Lord Sehun.

Kurasa aku terlalu malas untuk hanya menghadiri absensi sekolah yang tidak masuk akal ini, pemikiran itu membuatku melupakan semua perawatan yang dibutuhkan tubuhku. Aku hanya mengikat asal rambutku ddan menggigit sebuah roti yang ada di meja makan (pemberian Diyo semalam) dan keluar dari rumah pohon nyamanku.

Semua akan lebih baik jika aku tidak menemukan Diyo yang sudah berkacak pinggang di depan pintu rumahku. Dia yang melihatku keluar tiba-tiba memelukku, mencubit pipiku, memeriksa kedua bola mataku dan melihat dengan seksama leherku. Aku sempat memberontak namun Diyo memperlihatkan seringaian menakutkannya padaku. Oh Tuhan, apa lagi.

"apa yang kau lakukan dengan Lord Master Sehun semalam ?"

Gadis di telepon itu. Ya, kenapa aku tidak sadar sebelumnya. Tidak ada yang mengetahui nomor rumahku kecuali Diyo dan Baekhyun. Karena Baekhyun adalah laki-laki jadi itu pasti Diyo.

"dia datang lalu menciumku dengan paksaan yang tidak kusuka"

"tapi Lord mengatakan kau tidur di sampingnya. Tenang saja Lu, aku tidak akan menyebarkannya. Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku"

Sekali lagi, aku ingin membunuh Lord Sehun.

"dan kau mempercayainya ? jika dia mengatakan dia telah memakan sekawanan domba seperti serigala kelaparan dengan darah di gusi dan giginya apa kau juga akan mempercayainya ?"

Diyo tampak terdiam melihat emosiku yang sempat meledak. Dengan langkah cepat aku menuruni anak tangga di pohon besar. Dan memulai hari keduaku di Eternia Academy, tentu dengan Diyo yang mengekor di belakangku.

Aku sempat terkejut dengan kecepatannya dia berhasil menyusul langkah kakiku. Dia berada di depanku sambil menunjukkan senyuman permintaan maafnya yang hanya kubalas dengan anggukan kepala yang tidak berarti. Lalu dia kembali mengekoriku sepanjang koridor. Sampai, aku kebingungan akan pergi ke mana setelah itu.

"di mana koridor yang akan membawaku menuju kelas Pengendalian Naga ?"

"belok kanan, pintu berwarna hitam nomor tiga"

Aku mengucapkan terima kasih singkatku pada Diyo lalu kembali menyibukkan kakiku menuju kelas dengan informasi yang diberikan oleh Diyo. Terkadang, gadis kecil itu sangat membantuku. Namun pagi ini kami berada di kelas yang berbeda. Jadi kurasa aku tidak akan mendapat cukup bantuan di kelas pertamaku nanti. Yang berarti . . . aku harus menghadapi sekumpulan anak aneh sendirian.

Kelasku tampak cukup menyeramkan, ditambah dengan segerombolan anak yang melihatku dengan tatapan yang tidak kusuka. Kelasku tampak seperti ruang kelas biasa dengan bangku dan meja berwarna hitam dan disusun sebanyak enam buah ke belakang dan empat ke samping.

Deretan pertama dipenuhi oleh gadis-gadis Mitera Foudre dengan jas hijau mereka, jangan terkecoh, hanya karena aku bertemu dengan si baik Diyo tidak semua anak-anak Mitera Foudre seperti itu. Hampir tujuh puluh persen dari mereka adalah anak kulit hitam dengan tatapan judes dan mematikan yang dilempar ke arahku. Mungkin aku tampak sangat berani atau terlalu bodoh, tapi aku memutar bola mataku malas saat tidak sengaja bertatapan dengan mereka. Tapi aku terlalu sibuk untuk melihat reaksi mereka.

Deretan kedua, tampak tidak peduli dengan kedatanganku, dan saat aku melihat urutan ketiga dari belakang bangku itu. Sialnya, aku harus berbagi kelas dengan Jina di pelajaran ini, tangannya tampak sibuk mencari sesuatu dalam tasnya. Di sekelilingnya, anak-anak Iliyana (laki-laki maupun perempuan) tampak membicarakan berita terbaru yang ada di academy dengan gesture yang tidak kusuka. Sedangkan para lelakinya, mereka tampak sibuk memperhatikan sang bidadari –Jina- yang mengeluarkan sisir dari tasnya dan kemudian menyisir rambut merah kehitamannya penuh kasih sayang (aku menahan dengan baik emosiku untuk tidak menjambaknya).

Deretan ketiga, kau pasti bisa menebak siapa yang ada di sana. Segerombol anak laki-laki Rover, tampan dan sepertinya sangat larut dalam candaan mereka, saling melempar tas, duduk di atas meja, dan memainkan beberapa teknik pengendalian udara mereka untuk menggoda anak-anak Iliyana, yang direspon dengan teriakan memuakkan oleh mereka. Beberapa dari mereka tampak berciuman dengan beberapa anak Iliyana, tapi yang lainnya terlihat tidak apa-apa dengan pemandangan yang cukup menjijikkan itu (aku tahu, aku berciuman dengan Lord Sehun, tapi tidak di tempat seperti ini). Dan di deretan paling belakang, Kris. Satu-satunya anak Rover yang menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam tas dan sepertinya dia tertidur di sana.

Sebenarnya, aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi seolah aku mempunyai magnet special dengan anak-anak lelaki Rover Skia. Kapanpun aku berada di dekat mereka, selalu ada yang tampak menangkap perhatianku. Deretan kedua dari belakang, berambut coklat, dengan gaya rambut beratakan seksi, memiliki wajah U.S.A dan juga unsur Asia pada komposisinya. Senyumnya yang mengembang sangat menawan di mataku. Hingga kami terperangkap dalam sebuah tatapan yang …. Hentikan, itu menjijikkan.

Intinya, aku mengambil tempat duduk di deretan keempat, tempat yang terlihat seperti Asosiasi Perkumpulan Perdamaian Leluhur yang tampak terisolasi oleh geng-geng besar di sampingnya. Yeah, dari penampilannya, mereka tampak seperti kutu buku yang berambisius dalam mencapai tujuannya yang delapan puluh persen gagal diraihnya. Tapi aku tidak punya pilihan, selain mereka, kurasa tidak ada yang mau menerimaku. Atau mungkin Kris, jika saja kursi di sampingnya kosong.

Aku mengambil tempat duduk yang berhimpit dengan tembok di sebelah kiriku. Dengan jarak satu bangku di depan lelaki dengan senyum menawan itu, jika saja tidak terpisah dengan deretannya, aku pasti sudah duduk tepat di depannya.

Seorang anak laki-laki kemudian mengambil tempat duduk di sampingku. Wajah seorang anak jenius, pikirku. Rambutnya berwarna coklat tua dan terlihat sangat halus. Dari wajahnya yang tidak tersenyum padaku, kurasa kepribadiannya cukup menyebalkan. Dan jas biru yang ia kenakan, anak Rover. Aku tidak mau berurusan lagi dengan mereka. Cukup Lord Sehun dan Kris, atau mungkin satu lagi.

"kau pintar memilih teman sebangku, Junmyeon"

Bukan aku yang mendahului percakapan menjengkelkan itu, aku bahkan tidak mengenal siapa Junmyeon. Laki-laki di sebelahkupun diam, saat aku menoleh, aku melihat lelaki dengan senyum menawan itu duduk di belakangku.

Sejauh ini, hanya dia yang menampakkan kebajikan yang memuakkan dalam auranya di antara anak Rover lainnya.

Anak laki-laki di sebelahku tampak terganggu dengan kehadirannya. Aku menebak, laki-laki di sebelahkulah yang bernama Junmyeon. Satu lagi nama khas Korea ? kenapa tidak ? mereka bisa saja memberiku satu planet penuh berisi orang Korea, dan aku tidak akan meminta jatah lebih untuk itu.

Lelaki bernama Junmyeon itu melihatku dengan tatapan tajamnya. Sebenarnya, wajahnya tidak begitu menyebalkan. Hanya saja, bagaimana mengatakannya ? dia tampak seperti seorang kutu buku dengan orang tua kaya raya yang selalu memanjakannya. Tampak sudah terbiasa dengan gangguan seperti itu, anak laki-laki bernama Junmyeon itu menanggapinya dengan tetap membaca buku yang ada di tangannya.

"ingin berada di posisiku ?"

Anak Rover lain yang mendengar tanggapan Junmyeon mengeluarkan seringaiannya. Sedangkan laki-laki tampan yang ada di belakangku mendengus pelan seakan menyerah atas jawaban Junmyeon. Tapi sangat terlihat bahwa itu hanya kamuflase.

"tidak, terima kasih. Kurasa aku sudah cukup nyaman, tapi tuan putri itu tetap menjadi milikku"

Laki-laki tampan itu mengusap kasar rambut Junmyeon dan sedikit mendorong kepalanya. Lalu dengan langkah bossy dia kembali ke tempat duduknya. Dan ya, aku tidak terkejut sama sekali. Dia itu anak Rover, apa lagi yang kau harapkan ?

Junmyeon menghirup nafasnya dalam-dalam setelah mendapat perlakuan yang cukup memalukan itu. Ketika pengajar kami datang, seperti siswa di bumi pada umumnya, semua anak terlihat terburu-buru menempati tempat duduknya yang ditinggalnya.

Pengajar pertamaku, berbadan besar (maksudku lebar) memakai pakaian abad pertengahan berwarna cokelat caramel dengan renda di sekeliling lehernya. Rambut berwarna merah terang dan digelung dengan motif yang memusingkan di belakang kepalanya. Dia memakai make up yang sangat berantakan dengan blush on yang sangat terlihat di kedua pipi tebal berkerutnya, dan lipstick yang berwarna seperti darah. Wajahnya hampir seperti Dolores Umbridge tapi tentu saja Dolores jelas jauh lebih cantik ketimbang wanita lebar ini. Hanya saja, kurasa mereka memiliki problematika yang sama dalam hal kepribadian.

Wanita itu membawa sebuah buku panjang dan meletakkannya di atas meja guru. Seluruh kelas tidak mengeluarkan secuil suarapun. Bahkan Jina meletakkan sisirnya kembali ke dalam tas. Jadi sudah jelas, wanita ini menyeramkan.

"Xi Luhan ?"

Aku ingin terbang ke Bumi saat itu juga. Mungkin kau sudah tahu hal ini, setiap namamu dipanggil oleh seorang guru, atau professor, atau madame. Itu berarti kabar buruk akan menimpamu.

Aku mengangkat tanganku sesopan mungkin, seluruh kelas tampak menatap membunuh padaku. Kecuali anak Rover, mereka terlihat seperti sigung yang tidak bisa mengeluarkan gasnya. Sedangkan wanita lebar itu, dia memicingkan matanya. Sangat jelas bahwa wanita itu tidak menyukai keberadaanku di sini.

"setelah kelas ini selesai, Lord Sehun ingin bertemu denganmu di ruangannya"

Semua siswa berbisik, kelas yang hening seketika bersuara seperti sekumpulan lebah. Wah, lihat apa yang terjadi karena skandalku dan Lord Brengsek itu.

Aku tidak bisa hanya mengatakan iya atau tidak. Karena aku anak yang cukup aktif, jadi aku bertanya pada wanita lebar itu. Yang mana berakibat sangat buruk padaku.

"apa yang ingin dibicarakannya ? bu ?"

Tanyaku penuh kehati-hatian. Tapi aku Xi Luhan, aku tidak pernah bisa menjaga sopan santunku.

"Gadis Ethamos memang memiliki harga diri yang cukup tinggi rupanya. Sekarang, lebih baik kau menyusun kata-kata permohonan maafmu atas ketidak sopananmu dalam membolos di hari pertamamu di academy ini. Asal kau tahu, duniamu sangat berbeda dengan Atheos, aku tahu sangat sulit untuk beradaptasi dengan dunia yang lebih berkelas, tapi aku akan mendukungmu untuk mengubah sikapmu itu"

Penuturan panjang lebar itu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Sama sekali tidak. Sedikit menyayat hatiku ? sedikit, tapi aku sudah terbiasa.

Tapi perkataan itu mampu membuat seisi ruangan menatap penuh kemenangan padaku. Kecuali Junmyeon dan Kris, dan anak tampan itu dan juga anak Rover lainnya. Si wanita lebar kemudian memulai pelajarannya dengan meminta kami membuka buku halaman 789. Aku tidak tahu kalau mengontrol naga sama sulitnya dengan mengurus anak-anak kelinci yang tengah berlari di ladang gandum.

Aku mendengarkan penjelasan Madam Lebar itu dengan memaksa kedua mataku untuk tetap terbuka. Tapi setiap aku mencobanya, kedua mataku seolah menolak perintah otakku.

Anak laki-laki bernama Junmyeon yang ada di sebelahku menggeser sebungku s permen dengan bungkusan berwarna coklat. Di bawahnya terlihat tulisan tangannya, _obat untuk matamu ?_ aku menatap heran pada Junmyeon yang masih terlihat focus pada pelajaran yang masih berlangsung. Namun tangannya bergerak lagi untuk menulis di secarik kertas kecil dan kemudian ia berikan padaku, _makanlah, kau membutuhkannya._

Karena sepertinya anak itu memaksaku, jadi aku membuka bungkus permen itu dan –

"Madame Ynstu"

Lord Sehun datang. Dan dialah yang memanggil wanita lebar ini dengan nama itu.

Aku hampir tersedak saat memasukkan permen itu ke dalam mulutku karena kedatangannya. Rasa lemon, atau paling tidak itu yang kurasakan. Terasa sedikit … tidak … maksudku sangat asam dan membuat mataku membelalak tajam.

"Xi Luhan ? jangan keluarkan permen itu dari mulutmu, ikut aku"

Seluruh kelas, terlebih Jina. Menatapku dengan tajam hingga aku takut aku akan mati karena tatapan itu. Dan bisakah Lord Brengsek itu membaca pikiranku atau mecermati apapun yang kulakukan ? aku tidak menyukainya.

Mataku terlalu pedas untuk sekedar menjawab 'Ya' pada Lord Sehun. Jadi aku melewati badan Junmyeon dengan mendorongnya sedikit kasar dan mengikutinya keluar kelas. Aku masih tidak bisa mengontrol wajahku karena rasa permen yang sangat mematikan ini. Aku memang tidak mengantuk, tapi aku tidak yakin rasa ini akan membantuku dalam mengerti pelajaran wanita lebar tadi.

Lord Sehun mengajakku ke suatu tempat. Lebih tepatnya, perpustakaan besar tempatku bertemu dengan Kris pertama kalinya. Kami berdua memberi salam pada Madam Fu (dengan wajahku yang masih terlalu memalukan untuk kudeskripsikan) dan terus berjalan hingga rak terakhir di belakang perpustakaan itu.

Lord Sehun duduk dengan santainya di salah satu kursi yang ada di antara kedua rak raksasa yang berada di urutan terakhir perpustakaan itu. Dengan masih tersiksa dengan rasa permen ini, aku duduk di depannya, dan membenturkan dahiku di atas meja.

Kuharap dia tahu kalau ak—

"jangan dikeluarkan"

Mataku mengerjap lemah padanya, masih tersiksa dengan rasa asam permen yang ada di lidahku. Junmyeon, laki-laki itu pasti ingin membunuhku. Mungkin bukan membunuh, tapi bisa dibilang seperti itu.

Lord Sehun memangku dagunya di atas kedua tangan yang ia kepalkan. Matanya tampak mencermati raut wajahku yang kian memburuk setiap lelehan permen asam di lidahku menjadi. Dia tidak tersenyum atau menyeringai seperti biasanya. Hanya diam sambil menatapku dengan mata tajamnya. Atau setidaknya itu yang kulihat. Karena aku terlalu banyak memejamkan mataku daripada membukanya.

Ya, walaupun begitu, tetap saja. Tatapan tajam itu sangat menggangguku.

Saat aku membuka mataku untuk kesekian kalinya, aku melihat Lord Sehun telah berada di depanku. Menatapku lebih dekat dengan duduk di atas meja. (maaf jika aku terlihat dangkal) Tapi aku beranjak menciumnya dan mencoba memaksanya untuk merasakan rasa asam yang semakin menjadi di dalam mulutku. Dan ya, aku membuka mulutku. Anehnya, atau mungkin memang dia menginginkan ciuman ini. Dia membuka bibirnya dan mengambil permen yang ada di dalam mulutku dengan lidah lenturnya. Sesekali terdengar suaranya yang menyesap habis bibir bawahku sekaligus merasakan rasa asam yang membuat raut wajahnya terkadang mengkerut tidak suka.

Awalnya, aku ingin memberikan permen dengan rasa yang sangat memuakkan itu pada Lord Sehun. Tapi sepertinya ciuman ini membuat kami memperebutkannya dengan cara yang sedikit liar.

Lord Sehun memindah tubuhku ke atas meja sedangkan ia merubah posisinya menjadi berdiri di depanku. Dengan memegang pinggangku (dan sedikit meremasnya) dia memaksa kedua bibirnya untuk mendominasi ciuman yang kumulai. Permen yang kami pertahankan selama beberapa menit itu jatuh. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana, tapi itu tidak menghentikan permainan bibir kami yang semakin menjadi. Sangat sulit untuk mengendalikan nafsuku agar tidak meletakkan kedua tanganku di atas kepala Lord Sehun sambil meremas rambutnya untuk memperdalam ciumannya yang kurang memuaskan.

Bodohnya aku, dia bisa membaca pikiranku. Dan dia membantuku, sebenarnya itu bukan bantuan yang aku suka. Karena dia seakan memaksa kedua tanganku untuk melingkar di sekitar lehernya. Saat aku kehilangan semua pemikiran rasionalku untuk tidak melakukan hal yang akan membuatnya semakin menjadi, jari-jariku mulai bekerja untuk meremas rambut Lord Sehun dan memaksanya untuk memperdalam ciumannya padaku. Tapi dia meninggalkan bibirku, melepas ciumannya dan bibirnya beralih menuju leherku. Kupikir ciuman pada leher itu akan menghabiskan waktu lama hingga Madam Fu pergi dari kursinya dan mengecek kami berdua. Tapi Lord Sehun hanya mengecup sekeliling leherku dengan kecupan ringannya. Tidak ada sesapan yang membuatku mengeluarkan suara desahan. Tapi ciuman di leher itu cukup memabukkan.

Lord Sehun menghentikan ciuman itu lalu menatap mataku dengan tatapan dinginnya. Nafasku masih terengah-engah dan wajahku masih terasa panas karena -apa yang sudah kami lakukan-

Tangannya meraih dagu dan rahangku mengecup bibirku sekali lagi, menyesapnya pelan, lalu kembali menatapku dengan tajam. Dan (maaf) aku sangat menyukainya.

"menikahlah denganku Luhan"

Dengan nafas yang terengah-engah aku membuka lebar mataku dan melihat tatapan yang diberikan Lord Sehun padaku. Dia pasti bercanda, menikah ? tidak … tidak … tidak …

Aku terlalu muda untuk menghabiskan hidupku bersama laki-laki mesum di hadapanku ini.

"kau yang memulainya. Dan jangan memanggilku mesum"

Ah iya, dia suka membaca pikiranku.

"ah …. Kau ingin? Aku ? me-ni-kah ? dengan …"

Lord Sehun mengangguk yakin sebelum aku meneruskan kalimatku. Dia tampak serius, dan itu bukan berita bagus. Kita berbicara tentang laki-laki yang selalu tergoda dengan bibirku. Aku berani bertaruh dia sudah pernah bermimpi bercinta denganku. Aku tidak apa-apa jika sosokku hanyalah bayangan ketika melakukan sesuatu dengannya. Tapi menikah ? mempunyai anak ? bercinta dengannya setiap hari ? mungkin tidak setiap hari, tapi itu mungkin juga. Tidak, aku tidak datang ke Atheos untuk menikahi laki-laki berlidah panjang sepertinya di usia yang sangat dini. Apa tidak ada pengetahuan biologi yang memadai di sini ? di usia sepertiku hormon masih belum bekerja secara sempurna. Aku bisa saja mati ketika melahirkan anakku atau bahkan ketika melayani suamiku (kecil kemungkinan, tapi bisa saja). Walaupun aku sangat menyukai ciumannya, aku … tidak …

Lord Sehun kembali melumat bibirku dengan lembut. Menyesapnya pelan dan dengan hati-hati ia menggigit bibir bawahku yang masih membengkak. Saat melepas ciumannya, dia tersenyum padaku.

"jadi, kau menerimanya ?"

Tatapan mata itu membuat tubuhku kaku untuk beberapa saat. Kami baru bertemu, dan menikah bukanlah ajakan yang pantas untuk pertemuan yang sangat singkat dan fulgar ini.

"kau bisa membaca pikiranku kan ? kenapa kau tidak menyimpulkan sendiri saja jawabanku ?"

Emosiku memuncak, dadaku bergemuruh kalut dalam perasaan marah, malu dan juga bingung. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana dengan lelaki di hadapanku ini.

Jadi aku menuruni meja dan berjalan menjauh dari Lord Sehun, dengan sedikit menghentakkan kakiku. Tapi, aku tidak berhasil meninggalkannya karena lagi-lagi dia memakai mantra bayangan dan tiba-tiba berada di depanku.

Dari kilatan matanya, aku menemuka kekecewaan yang tertahan di sana. Meskipun wajahnya tetap datar seperti biasa, aku berpikir bahwa Lord Sehun tengah berada di saat terseulitnya.

"aku membacanya, tapi kau berbicara tanpa henti hingga membuatku bingung. Aku hanya ingin kau menjadi istriku, tapi jika kau tidak bisa menjawabnya, atau kau bingung dengan semua ini. Temui aku di ruanganku besok sore. Aku mengiginkan jawabanmu, segera"

Lalu POOF. Dia menghilang, sedangkan aku terdiam seperti orang bodoh dengan kemarahanku yang sudah mencapai batasnya.

Dia yang memintaku untuk menjadi istrinya (dengan cara memaksa) tapi dia menyuruhku untuk datang ke ruangannya sambil membawa jawaban. Laki-laki macam apa itu. Aku membencinya, aku tidak akan datang. Kalaupun aku memutuskan akan datang, aku mungkin masih belum memberikan jawaban yang tepat. Ralat, tidak ada yang benar-benar tepat dalam masalah ini.

Aku mengehembuskan nafasku panjang. Masih terdiam sambil menundukkan wajahku dalam-dalam. Hingga aku mendengar sebuah buku yang terjatuh dari rak di sebelah kiriku. Lalu aku berlari pada seseorang yang ada di samping rak itu. Baekhyun melihatku dengan tatapan yang sulit dipercayainya, sedangkan aku masih memeluknya erat dengan menangis tersedu-sedu di sana.

"aku membencinya"

Ucapku sambil tetap terisak dalam pelukannya.

Mengerti akan kondisiku, laki-laki itu memelukku sambil mengelus punggungku lembut. Tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Aku tahu, situasi ini memang terlalu menakjubkan sekligus memuakkan.

_What a . . . _ends here.

Gimana ? GJ kan ? absurd kan ? panjang kan ? ngantuk kan ? (IYA THOR) . Saya tahu TT. Ini chapter emang seharusnya nggak dipost dulu, tapi karena pikiran udah mentok di sini, kayaknya saya nyerah trus dengan kepedean yang nggak banget ngepost ini TT. Mohon maaf ya readers kalo nggak memuaskan TT Review Juseyo … #bowBIGbow


End file.
